<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nadi by DarlingDearestDemonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128828">Nadi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDearestDemonic/pseuds/DarlingDearestDemonic'>DarlingDearestDemonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Bilbo is a good friend, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mostly Canon Compliant, Slight canon deviation, Slow Build, Some Humor, Some light violence, Spoilers, some original content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDearestDemonic/pseuds/DarlingDearestDemonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the classic Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (Jackson universe.) In which we meet Nadi, a young Dwarve desperate to help reclaim the Lonely Mountain and prove her worth. But there's a twist: a curse lays upon her head. Through battles with nasty Goblins, grinning Sthrusas, and her own traitorous mind, Nadi stands with the Company. Until one day they come upon an old, vengeful foe that threatens the livelihood of them all. Mostly told from Bilbo's perspective.</p>
<p>This story is MOSTLY canon compliant with some deviations in later on chapters. Background KilixNadi, some violence, and a whole lot of adventures (SPOILER ALERT!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Return of Her King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did it. I actually wrote my first non-smutty fic in a long time. #Feelsweirdman.</p>
<p>Enjoy! I put a lot of love and work into this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>             She stood in the center of the clearing, as she had many times before. The pale green grass undulated softly beneath her. The dark leaves of the trees swayed back and forth in the midday wind. Somewhere beyond, she knew, a lazy stream wound its way towards the mountains beyond. But she could not hear its quiet whispering, not this time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            She turned with a fright and saw Kili standing a few paces before her. His back was turned to her, but she knew that he was smiling. Her heart began to beat quicker and a violent tremor overtook her small body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “The worst is yet to come,” she called to him but a heavy wind picked up and snatched the words from her mouth. Her hair began to whip furiously at her face and she braced herself against the stormy onslaught. And yet, for the strength of the weather, Kili remained standing still. His raven-black hair lay in a single bejeweled braid along his back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “What is it?” He called over the voice of the wind. She strained to hear him, her shoulders hunched against a sudden angry flurry of dry leaves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “I was thinking...I couldn’t bear to be without you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “Then don’t do it.” He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, a handsome grin spreading along his face. Swiftly, she reached behind her shoulders and unsheathed a mighty axe.  Her arm swung back and then forward and she threw the axe with a steady force.      </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “No!” She cried in anguish, but the heel of the weapon had already buried itself between his shoulders. He stumbled around clumsily and turned to face her with eyes full of hate. Blood spurted from his mouth and dribbled onto his beard as he clutched his chest in agony. Then, as she watched in horror, his eyes rolled towards the sky and he fell forward with a single, chilling gasp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>X</em>
</p>
<p>            She woke with a scream that seemed to suck the very breath out of her. Sightless, she fumbled around in the dark for Kili’s body. She feared and was yet resolved  to locate the axe’s handle. Her fingers wrapped around what seemed to be a wooden mug, and she furiously tossed it away.</p>
<p>            “Hey!”</p>
<p>            “<em>I am sorry, Kili, I am so sorry, I am so sorry -</em>”</p>
<p>            “Lord bless my accursed and quiet bar, the she-Dwarf’s gone mad again!” A single light flared from behind the glass of a lamp and the Dwarve froze, staring into its bright colors as if in a trance.</p>
<p>            “Nadi!” The tavern owner stomped her heavy boot to get the Dwarve’s attention. “You were screaming again, you bloody wench.”</p>
<p>            Nadi buried her head in her hands and shook. It had all been so real: the weight of the axe, the sunlight in Kili’s face, the blood. But it was only a dream, one of the kind that she had often. The woman stared down at her with a look of growing impatience. Nadi wasn’t fond of being called a wench. And yet neither was she fond of being without a home...again. If there was anything to be learned by her flight from Erebor, it was the saving grace of patience and humility.</p>
<p>            “Aye,” she mumbled darkly, “I was. I won’t do it again.”</p>
<p>            “Says the insufferable character who drives men away from my business with her thrashing and hollering every single night. If you were perhaps a little less homely, I would have assumed that there was another Dwarve in here. Or perhaps your kind finds your dereliction attractive?” At this sudden thought, the tavern owner stopped and peered curiously around the small room. Satisfied that Nadi was, indeed, alone, she tore away a piece of cloth from her greasy apron and tossed it at the Dwarve’s bedding. “Consider tying your mouth shut. One more screech outta you in the wee hours and I’ll put you back on the streets where you belong. Desolation or not, I don’t particularly care for your kind.”</p>
<p>With that, the owner slammed the door and Nadi slumped into her sheets.  </p>
<p>X</p>
<p>            Nestled deep within the innards of a nameless town of Men, there lived a single she-Dwarve. Her height and stature set her apart from the rest of the inhabitants, for though they were tall and haggard, they walked with a stoop brought on by years of manual labor. When she passed through the market in the early evening to buy her dried meats and bread, the townspeople would follow her with their eyes and mutter over their pipes. The Little Dwarven Wench, they called her behind her back. But when they faced her deep, amber eyes and stony countenance they were inclined to call her by her given name: Nadi.</p>
<p>            The morning that was to change everything, Nadi was inspecting the lining of a small wooden boat that the local craftsman had planned to sell. His customer, a local father by the name of Kain, stepped out of the boat on wobbly legs, placed his hands on his knees, and immediately vomited the entirety of his lunch onto the wooden dock.</p>
<p>            “She rides well, then.” Nadi said beneath her breath, careful to avoid the craftsman’s eyes. He watched her with unconcealed dislike as she bent down to run  her finger along the tarnished lining of the boat.</p>
<p>            “Ain’t she a beaut’?” He proclaimed loudly to the heaving local. Kain nodded and lurched forward as a wave of nausea struck him. “Ah, the fish around here will do that to you. Water’s poisoned, they say. Got some foul stuff leaching in from the mountains-”</p>
<p>            “The wood’s exposed and rotted,” Nadi noted. “She’ll break down in a few days, tops.”</p>
<p>            “Why, you-” the craftsman began. Nadi turned to face him and he glanced quickly at his customer. “I mean to say, how can you be so sure? Your specialty is in children’s toys, not adult craft.”</p>
<p>            Nadi grit her teeth. An image of all of the painted trinkets that she had built collecting dust on her windowsill flashed in her mind. It was true, she made a living off of tiny wooden things that were meant to impress children. But to say that she was ‘making a living’ was stretching the truth quite a bit.</p>
<p>            “No, no…” Kain said as he straightened up and wiped the spittle from his bearded chin. “She’s a Dwarf. Her kind specialize in, well you know, weaponry and stuff. I’m sure she knows her way around the workings of a boat.”</p>
<p>            “They <em>used </em>to specialize in…” the craftsman spat and glanced appreciatively at his boat. His manner had soured tremendously since her first encounter with him, and whether it was because of  her appraisal of his boat or her Dwarven nature, she sensed that she was no longer welcome. She turned on her heel and took a few steps away before a heavy hand gripped her arm and yanked her around. Suddenly the craftsman was kneeling before her, his yellow eyes and rank breath setting her heart at a quickened pace. He sneered and she could see Kain conversing with another man behind his back, oblivious or uncaring towards the assault. She twisted her lips and gave her body a yank, but the craftsman was surprisingly strong.</p>
<p>            “Get off of me!” She commanded but he simply snickered and spat at her feet.</p>
<p>            “Good for nothing Dwarf scum, coming here and cluttering our streets and taking food out of our mouths…everyone else may be afraid to say it but I…I’ll tell you what-” he was so close now that she could smell the yeast on his breath. Slowly, her fingers slid around the knife stashed beneath her coat.  “I wish that the Dragon had eaten your entire-”</p>
<p>            “Let her go.”</p>
<p>            The voice that rang out made her gasp. She twisted and squirmed beneath the man’s grasp but could not draw her gaze over her shoulder. It couldn’t be and yet the thunderous cadence of the words spoken made the identity of the speaker obvious. The craftsman hesitated. The malice had disappeared from his eyes, only to be replaced by something like embarrassment, as if he were a kid caught with his hand in a candy jar.</p>
<p>            “And who are you, the girl’s father?”</p>
<p>            “I will not tell you again.”</p>
<p>            The craftsman let go of her and she spun around quickly. When she saw the man who had spoken, a bright smile spread across her face for the first time in years. The craftsman spat, “Anyways, I was just telling the little missy here-”</p>
<p>            “Silence,” she spat back and ran towards Thorin Oakenshield. She caught herself right before she could wrap her arms around him and lowered her head in respectful humility for her King. His face was worn and his clothes were tattered. Dust and grime clung to his beard and blacksmith’s vest but he was her King nonetheless and she hadn’t seen him in ages. She couldn’t stop the jovial edge from reaching her voice when she addressed him.</p>
<p>            “I would have taught him a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget,” she said, tilting her head back at the craftsman lurking uncomfortably behind her. Thorin regarded her with warmth and allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his lips. Wordlessly, he reached out and took hold of the hand gripping her blade. He brought her fist up, removed the hilt, and placed it upright in her palm.</p>
<p>            “Grip it,” he said. They paid no heed to the bustle of life moving around them. For the reunion between their kind after so devastating an event was all that mattered to them both. Her hand closed around the hilt, securing the weapon so that the blade faced the sky. “While in close combat, you must hold a weapon of this size towards the sun,” he said gently. “That way, you may strike a blow upwards,” he pushed her closed hand up with a gentle strength, “or twist your wrist to strike sideways,” with that he twisted her wrist and moved her armed hand horizontally. “Holding a dagger to face the ground offers no such mobility. Or haven’t I taught you that?”</p>
<p>            “Aye, you did,” she acquiesced guiltily, “but Thorin, it’s been so long. Why-”</p>
<p>            “Not here,” he said gruffly, casting a distrustful eye to the craftsman who had begun to curse Kain for his insolence and empty pockets. “Do you have a place that we could go, away from meddling ears?”</p>
<p>            She nodded and led him through the winding pathways of the cobbled town. Briskly, they stepped over refuse boiling over through the cracks. They weaved their way past mothers dragging along half-naked children and beggars thrusting their hands out for food or change or anything short of a blessing. Finally, they reached a tavern bearing a few forlorn men slopped in an early stupor along benches and tables. The owner, a short haired woman with ruddy cheeks and short, yellow hair watched the two Dwarves with disdain as she spit-polished a mug. She had agreed to let Nadi stay in the refuse room beneath the tavern only if Nadi agreed to manage the daily trash and pay extra coin. It was a miserable room that often stunk of rot and waste due to the patrons trash that she piled beneath her window at night, but Nadi had cleaned it up as best as she could. The floor had been swept and scented with oils and the incense that she pillaged gave the room a homey, if not slightly haunted, look. She lit several candles and placed them along the ridges in the wall. Then, she pulled out the dusty pillows from her cabinets and set them upon the rug on the floor. It was there that Thorin let himself down gracefully and accepted a mug of day old ale along with a soapy basin. She watched him anxiously, her heart heavy with the sorrow of not being able to provide her King with a more fitting space.</p>
<p>            “Thorin, I am-” she began to wring her hands  but he shook his head and she quickly closed her mouth.</p>
<p>            “Do you remember the chambers where our merchants used to store their wares?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. You could smell it for miles away when Dina stored her soaps and perfumes there.”</p>
<p>             Thorin’s lip curled over the edge of his mug and he closed his eyes against the memory. “And when the sun rose in the morning you could see the light of our jewels glistening against the hills beyond.”</p>
<p>             She nodded and began to rock slowly side to side. A dull ache had begun to well up in her throat as her eyes roamed along the shoddy grey walls of her chamber. She couldn’t let her King see how the memories of Erebor affected her so. She sucked in her bottom lip and tried to maintain a façade of passiveness. If he wanted to talk about the Old Days until she withered to dust, she would gladly take part of it.</p>
<p>            “Ah,” she exhaled suddenly, “when I was a young lass I would...run through the market and try to sell the insects and rocks that I had found on my journeys. And there was always someone who’d oblige me. I’d end the day with enough coins to build new entrapments and purchase better bait until one day I had enough to set up my own tent. Where I sold my wildland pets and hand crafted hunter’s instruments for much more than they were worth.”</p>
<p>            “Aye, I can agree to that.”</p>
<p>            Nothing more on that matter had to be said. They both knew where the memory would take them.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>            One day, while the sun shone bright in the sky and the market was in full bloom, the House of Durin had come out to survey the land. Stately, and magnificent, they had walked with hands clasped behind their back between the colorful fabric vendors and basket-carrying Dwarves. All who cast their gaze upon them were moved by their splendor and proud demeanor as they moved silently through the crowd. Whilst flowers were cast upon their feet and offerings of bread and goods were held out to them, they passed by Nadi's ramshackle store. It was Thorin, son of Thrain II, grandson of King Thror, who stopped and gazed down at her with curiosity.</p>
<p>            “You, child, what are you selling?” He had towered over her then. So tall was he to her that he could have been a mountain. She shielded her eyes and put on her bravest face.</p>
<p>            “Nothing that you can afford if you have not come to trade sensibly,” she proclaimed. It was a phrase that she heard used often by the rawhide trader across from her. Though she didn’t know exactly what it meant, it often elicited bemused looks. Thorin dipped his chin in thought.</p>
<p>           “Alright, then. I will follow your rules. What of your spectacular wares would benefit a Prince such as myself?”</p>
<p>            The young Nadi pretended to think it over for a moment and then picked out a bracelet that she had woven from stolen leather. She held it up to him and he allowed her to slide it up along his wrist.</p>
<p>            “Three coins for the sampling, four more for the purchase,” she said ignorantly and he laughed a full, deep laugh.</p>
<p>             “No, I do not believe so, child. You are an excellent swindler but you still have much to learn. Here. A token for a token.” Gently,  he unwound an intricately woven silver string from a braid running along his beard and used it to tie her hair away from her face. She was amazed and intimidated by the sheer size of him as he leaned into her, and maybe it was this that rendered her suddenly speechless. Thorin straightened himself up and with a single, parting glance moved to rejoin his father and grandfather. It was only when he had moved far from earshot did she find her voice and say, “thank you, come back soon!”</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>           Now, she sat before him again, years later, their circumstances much more oppressive and dire.  Struck by a sudden thought, she squeezed her gloved hands along her mug and said, “Do you still have it?”</p>
<p>           “Aye,” he pushed his sleeve back, revealing, amongst many, the same exact bracelet that she had given him years ago. A smile twitched across her chapped lips and she sighed.</p>
<p>           “Nadi,” he said suddenly and reached out to grip her wrist, “it’s time.” For a moment, she thought that he was speaking of dinner and she moved to stand up but something about the sudden edge in his voice alarmed her.</p>
<p>           “It’s time?” She repeated stupidly and lifted her mug to her lips.</p>
<p>           “To reclaim the Lonely Mountain and take back our gold.”</p>
<p>           Immediately she spit the contents of her mug back out and stared at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, I-” she swiped her sleeve against her wet lips, glanced away from Thorin, and then looked at him again. “Reclaim the Lonely Mountain?”</p>
<p>            “Aye.”</p>
<p>           “Take back our gold?”</p>
<p>           "<em>Aye.”</em></p>
<p>           “Thorin, I…” she wiped her lips again absentmindedly. “Even if you did, I…I am not the one to go with you.”</p>
<p>            "Are you against reclaiming that which was stolen from you, Nadi?"</p>
<p>            "No, Thorin, I…"</p>
<p>            There it was. The Curse, the very thing that had haunted her since her youth. Immediately her throat constricted and she fell mute before her King, as if an unseen hand had pressed itself to her neck. She stared at him desperately but he gave no response and she wondered if he had anticipated her silence. He regarded her for a few seconds in silence before saying, "then it is decided."</p>
<p>            He stood up. "We leave tomorrow morning to meet the others." He walked towards the door and she hastily stood, desperate and yet unable to conjure any words.</p>
<p>            "Thorin," she finally croaked as he placed his palm against her door. "Will Kili be joining us?"</p>
<p>            He paused without looking back at her. "Pack your bags. We have a long journey ahead."</p>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Very Strange Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to my new readers, and welcome my old ones. Glad you're here &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   They had traveled for most of the day in silence. It had been a while since they had left behind the town where they had dwelt, following the directions given to him by Gandalf the Grey. She had retained only the faintest of memories of the odd Wizard, and thus she had misgivings about his motive. Just where exactly was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shire</span>
  </em>
  <span> and why had they been given instruction to seek out a Hobbitfolk, instead of beginning their journey right away? These were the questions she did not dare voice to Thorin, and yet she could see in his eyes that he carried the same misgivings as she. Aside from the general inquiries into their journey and the specifics of what they would need, she had lapsed into a pensive silence plagued by anxiety. The thought of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain was bold and she w</span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to restore the glory of her people. But she alone knew the curse that lay upon her, a curse that she could not speak. To deny Thorin's request for her company without a reasonable cause would dishonor her, and since she could not provide the real reason for her hesitancy, she was resolved to go along and handle any trouble that may rear its ugly head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By any means necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoisted her bags higher on her shoulders as she trod silently behind Thorin, her eyes fixed on his back. Finally, after a full day’s travel, they reached the Shire. She pulled herself from her morose mood with some difficulty and dragged her sight along the pretty little town. It was quiet, something that she was not used to, and still. And yet there was a certain charm to the rolling green hills and flickering yellow lanterns strung about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is it," she wondered out loud, staring openly as they passed a circular wooden door. "Is this where the Hobbitfolk bury their dead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Hobbits prefer their own company. They’re a rather quiet folk," Thorin said gruffly. The last few days had seemed to wear on him. He spoke less and barely even looked at her when he did. It seemed as if every step that brought him closer to The Lonely Mountain was a step toward some unforeseeable doom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gandalf's sure that we need such a...reclusive kind with us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Thorin said nothing. After wandering for a few more moments in silence they came upon a door with a blue rune fading slowly into the grain. It was here that Thorin stopped and turned to look Nadi full in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your wits about you,” he warned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and looked away, the heat of his gaze causing her heart to leap in her chest. Had it been possible that he had heard her innermost thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late, for Thorin had already knocked upon the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo Baggins stood staring at his dinner table. His dishes had been stacked in neat piles, and all of the crumbs and spills that had accumulated over the course of that strange night seemed to have simply vanished. He heard the Dwarves around him laughing at his expense, for they were the ones who had cleaned the mess in a short amount of time. But he still could not fathom the fact that they, in their revelry, had accomplished such a feat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-” he turned to say when suddenly there was a knock upon his door. He looked up in fright, fearing another round of song and dance from yet another group of Dwarves. Yet when the door opened there stood a solitary figure with his head turned towards something beyond. This Dwarve seemed calmer and indeed (in Bilbo’s humble opinion) much more regal than the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dwarve dipped his chin slowly and looked at the old Wizard. “Gandalf,” he said as he stepped inside, “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mark on the door, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bilbo thought in exasperation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what confounded wizardry is this? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Gandalf said, peering at the Dwarve with some confusion. Hurriedly, Bilbo moved towards the door to inspect it for any signs of cheekery when suddenly another figure stepped into the light. He paused mid-step before a Dwarve much unlike the rest.  He watched in surprise as she pulled her hood from her head and shook out a mane of hair the color of dried Autumn leaves. The way that it fell from her shoulders reminded him of scattered ripples in a glittering pond. It was then that she noticed him and they stood for a moment peering at each other with no small degree of wariness. She was darker than the rest; indeed her skin resembled the color of freshly tilled earth. Her cheeks were high and proud, slightly damp and reddish in color. Her lips, full and pulled together in a frown, seemed stuck together as if she was a woman unused to speaking much. Bilbo had never quite seen such a lady before. Her shoulders were broad and heavy, her bare arms tensed and strong as she pushed aside the cloth pinned to her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bilbo asked incredulously, and quite against his own manners. Her eyes lit up with fury and then suddenly Balin stepped forward and with a wide smile proclaimed, “Nadi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face softened ever so slightly as she stepped forward and accepted a warm embrace from her fellow Dwarve. The rest of the Dwarves rushed forward and amongst many a clasping of shoulders and meeting of foreheads welcomed her with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Of course. I suppose we wouldn’t have been complete without the Wandering Dwarve,” was all that Gandalf said. A small smile came to the regal Dwarve’s lips and he lifted his chin in acquiescence. It was then that he suddenly turned his stormy gaze upon the young Hobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf said, “allow me to introduce you to the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakensheild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin circled the Hobbit with an appraising eye that betrayed no semblance of appreciation or kindness. “So. This is the Hobbit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo noticed that the she-Dwarve had suddenly become very still and seemed to have been rooted to his doorstep. She was staring at the other Dwarves with a terrified expression, her arms held away from her body as if she were about to open his door and run away. But he didn’t put too much thought into it, as he felt very intimidated by Thorin Oakensheild in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?” He continued. “Axe or sword, what’s your weapon of choice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know,” he said in a voice that he thought was very brave, “but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” Thorin said, much to the amusement of the other Dwarves. Nadi turned then and set an alarmed eye upon them. He was ashamed to think that Thorin’s view of him might have caused her some sort of grave dissapoinment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo watched awkwardly as the Dwarves, with Thorin in their midst, moved into the dining room. He glanced up at Gandalf, but the old Wizard suddenly seemed very preoccupied with avoiding his eye. Gandalf </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed and with robes swishing, followed the Dwarves into the small dining room. Feeling that he really had no other option in the manner, Bilbo took a few steps forward then, remembering the odd behaviour of the she-Dwarve, turned around to ask if she was quite alright. But he was greeted by a strange sight. There she stood, her head lowered and her body turned away from the Dwarve standing behind her. He remembered the other Dwarves referring to him as ‘Kili’ or something of a similar manner. Nadi, the she-Dwarve, was breathing heavily as the barely bearded Dwarve moved in closer behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili called to her in their language and she closed her eyes tightly, as if struck with a sudden pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nadi,” Kili said in a voice that surprised Bilbo with its tenderness and longing, “will you not even look at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The she-Dwarve bit her lip and, with seemingly great effort, turned around to face him. Their gazes met and held - hers troubled, his confused - until he held his arms out to her and, like a lamb to slaughter, she allowed him to grasp her shoulders. Still, her gaze remained pointed at the floor as he spoke to her in a low voice. After a moment she nodded, twice, and croaked out a single, defeated, ‘aye.’ As Bilbo watched, she looked up at Kili again and pressed her forehead to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...excuse me...Kili...Nadi...your presence is required in the meeting room,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Dwarves looked up in response to Ori’s timid voice and it was then that Nadi caught the Hobbit staring at her. Her eyes hardened as Kili dropped their hold and, with a pat on Ori’s shoulder, entered the dining room. It was just Bilbo and Nadi then. The Hobbit gulped as she spread her hands along the fabric of her trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just-” he said, and gestured helplessly at nothing. Her eyebrow twitched and for the first time she addressed him in a voice that was low and surprisingly melodic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the way that you stare at me, I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>that there is not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>misses </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grocer around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wink, she walked into the ‘meeting room.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night passed with no more revelry. There was no laughter to grace the walls of his home, no cheeky puns and witty jabs. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the purpose of their quest became clearer to him. Indeed, it seemed to grow more dire with every moment that passed. Bilbo’s head was purely spinning by the time that he found out that Gandalf had designated him as the official Burglar. A Burglar, he realized with trepidation as he unfolded the contract, who was bound to be decapitated, disemboweled, incinerated, or potentially made into mincemeat by a foul-tempered dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quite embarrassed when he suddenly found himself on the floor, looking into the eyes of several disgusted Dwarves as Gandalf gently explained to him that he had fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I won’t do it,” he reiterated firmly and confidently to any who dared ask. Hands wrapped around a warm mug of tea, toes curling and uncurling along his floorboards, the very thought of the mere existence of Smaug set his teeth on edge. It was a quest that the Dwarves would undertake no matter the circumstances, he understood, but he would not be taking it with them. Even Gandalf’s words, as kind and complimentary as they were, could not convince the Hobbit that going out </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in any way more sane than staying right where he was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening passed. Clouds began to engulf the moon, muffling the gentle silver light of the sky. Bilbo could feel himself nodding off, so tired was he from the day’s ordeal. The Dwarves had taken up a song before his fireplace. But unlike the earlier day’s joviality and cheeriness, the song was haunting and deep. The sound of it reverberated through his body, chilling him to his very bones. Though beautiful, he could not bear its aching melody for much longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up quietly, wrapped himself in a blanket, and grabbed his pipe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh air will do me some good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he stepped outside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragons and gold and journeys, good riddance!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat squarely upon the bench before his door and held a fire to his pipe. The smoky incense rose through his body, and he exhaled a perfect ring at the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More of what I need,” he said, closing his eyes. They flew open again and he muttered a disappointed, “oh” when he realized who had sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadi sat hunched down upon herself, a single bright eye cast his way as she watched him quickly wave the smoke from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Really,” he said, a bit more abrupt than he meant. He hadn’t exactly wanted to share his peace and quiet with anybody else, especially not another forsaken Dwarve. “Well, go on, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed the pipe over to her and she accepted it carefully. As he watched, she inhaled the smoke into her broad lungs, pursed her lips, and fluttered her cheeks. Several large rings emerged from her lips and she smiled. The Dwarven song from within wafted between them like a warm wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it. I could make animals and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” he said and stuck the stem back in his mouth. And then, because her unguarded expression set him at ease, he said, “you have a very pretty smile, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced sideways at him and then glanced away. “And you’re quite handsome, for a Hobbit, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. If it was the best that a Dwarve could give in terms of a compliment, he’d take it. “Thank you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing and he continued to puff away at his pipe, all the while watching her from the corner of his eye. She was carving out the details of what looked like a small wooden bird and he wondered if she had been a  toy maker in her other life. There were bristles surrounding her cheek. He would have never noticed them had it not been for their ghostly glintings in the moonlight and the way that she clenched her jaw as she worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fond of singing?” He asked. Suddenly she looked up at him with all traces of warmth gone. Her eyes were steady as she looked upon his face and the mute frown seemed to have stretched upon her lip again. “I-I...I just mean...because the others-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers jumped to her neck where he noticed a thick scar had bubbled its way along her skin. The scars continued along the back of her hands and along the top of her chest, which was briefly exposed beneath the white cloth as she breathed in. Then just as quickly she pulled her fingers away and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...not fond,” she said in a hollow voice. She stood up abruptly, brushed the dirt away from the seat of her trousers, and thanked him for letting her use his pipe. “Are you not fond of adventures?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed out his bottom lip and shook his head. “Nope. Not fond at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and steadied herself heavily against the edge of his door, her face just as drawn and tired as his own as she gripped the wood. She looked both young and old in that moment, stately and weak as she cast a guarded gaze along his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the end, Master Boggins, it was the stillness that drove me away from the comfort of my own chambers,” she said. The lone sound of Kili’s voice reached them from within. She stopped and listened with her eyes turned towards the sky before saying, “Silence is loudest when the birds have stopped singing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that she bid him goodnight and retreated to the company of her brethren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the next morning, Bilbo woke up to a very silent house, indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at Nadi and Bilbo sharing a pipe. Tch. </p>
<p>#totallynotsocialdistanicng</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Glimpse of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! There's been a little bit of confusion over my use of the word 'Dwarve' as opposed to Dwarf in every chapter. I did a little bit of research and found this quote by Tolkien (courtesy of independent.co.uk) "In English, the only correct plural of 'dwarf' is 'dwarfs' and the adjective is 'dwarfish'. In this story 'dwarves' and 'dwarvish' are used, but only when speaking of the ancient people to whom Thorin Oakenshield and his companions belonged." I've also seen this affirmed in my physical copy of the Lord of the Ring book, in the ending notes written by Tolkien himself.</p>
<p>This is a bit controversial understandably and I've seen some disagreement on forums and blogs. But for continuity sake, and the fact that I'm trying to mirror the writing style of the Hobbit as best as I can, I will continue to use the word 'Dwarve' to refer to Nadi and her folk. I'm open for input though!</p>
<p>This story moves back and forward in time. This chapter is a glimpse into the past.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “Kili! Here! Catch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The young raven-haired Dwarve turned and quickly caught the hilt of an inbound dagger. Nadi ran to him and took the dagger from his hands, giggling at his clumsy attempt at catching the object. Suddenly a rush of laughter escaped her lips and she threw her head back, howling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “And what do you find so amusing, starlight?” He asked. Though he knew that her answer would be at his expense, he could not stop the smile from spreading across his lips. Nadi’s smile was legendary. Its geniality and grandness could set a whole room giggling. “Once,” Kili liked to tell the male Dwarves his age, “she even made a smile light upon the lips of an Elven guard!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Whether or not that was actually true, Kili didn’t know. But he had always hoped that news of his fable-spinning would reach her ears by outside means. Such flattery seemed more genuine that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As she stood before him braying with her hands thrust upon her hips, he exhaled a small, disbelieving laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your face</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said and attempted to mimic his expression from the moment that he captured the dagger, but she fell into another fit of laughter and bent forward at the waist. “Oh, do not look so sour. It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>improvement, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes, of course you would find my parted lips and wriggling tongue extraordinary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Don't you know it.” She circled behind him and adjusted the straps on his shoulders. All around them, Dwarves were preparing their armor and portioning out their rations. A band of Trolls had been spotted wandering the hills nearby. Kili, along with his brother, and a few others of their kin had taken it upon themselves to attack them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “By my beard, your portioning hasn't gotten any better.” She stuck a hand into his pack and, tongue between her teeth, began to shift things about blindly. “Have I taught you nothing in the woods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nothing that’d be of use against Trolls. Unless you think I should perhaps court them to death with my - will you stop digging around?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Be silent! Or be still! Or perhaps be better at choosing what to pack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The Dwarves surrounding them glanced their way with many a snicker and chuckle. Fili, in particular, seemed the most amused by the couples’ tousling and fussing. He caught his brother’s eye and, with a wink and a smile, turned away to resume his packing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi had finally managed to tease out an armful of things that she thought quite unnecessary for a Troll hunting expedition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “A jar of jam?” She said incredulously. Kili snatched the small glass jar from her hands and stuffed it triumphantly beneath his vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “There are some things that I want with me at all times. Dina’s jam, your sweet voice-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stop it! Step back! Mind your hands before I cut them off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi, why do you insist on torturing this poor, innocent Dwarve? And I do not need this-” As if by magic, he twirled her blade between his fingers so that it looked as if it were being pulled by an invisible string. She placed the flat of her palm against the blade and pushed it against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Take it -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I do not need it -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You may not, but I would be happier if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I can manage with my bow-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “But at close range-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I have my own-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I know, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The sound of someone clearing their throat reached them both at once. They turned, hands held aloft between them, to find Fili standing a few paces away from them. “Are you ready, brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Before she could respond, Kili slipped the dagger face-down in her belt and moved out of reach. “Please, Nadi, I must go,” he cried dramatically, “Take it! And have no fear, my lady, I will be back in time for you to throw more daggers my way. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Seemingly defeated, she embraced both Dwarves and bid them strength and courage. Nadi watched as the band of Dwarves slowly retreated from view. One hand stroked the finely manicured beard on her chin (not as long as she would have liked, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying,) while the other cut lazily back and forth through the air in a parting wave. She had wanted nothing more than to have gone with them, and indeed they made it clear that, if circumstances had been more in her family’s favor, she was more than welcome to come along. But her mother’s eldest brother - and the only remaining member of her house aside from her - had fallen ill in his old age. She knew that the hour of his parting was soon coming and it was a weight that she would have to bear on her own. But damn it all, the excitement of cleaving down Trolls with the brothers Fili and Kili was exactly what she needed to rid herself of her agonizing restlessness. She placed her hands in her pockets, still smiling. She had seen the wink that Fili had cast her over his shoulder when Kili had turned away. There was to be one thing that worked out in her favor that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Kili, stop,” Fili said. The younger Dwarve came to a halt and turned to face his brother. As the other Dwarves passed them on the murky trail, Fili reached in his pocket and made a show of fishing around for something buried deep. “Ah, here it is. It seems as if it had fallen in my pocket when Nadi bid me goodbye earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Surprised and hot with embarrassment, Kili watched as Fili pulled Nadi’s blade from his inner pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “She said you can lose your head,” he said as he handed the blade over to Kili, “but try to use this to protect the other parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Iree </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dwarves. To her, the only good Dwarve was a dead one, impaled upon a stick. Many nights she woke in a fright, having dreamt of their grimy hands and hairy faces hovering above her. It was during these nights that she roamed her small cottage in the woods, crying out for the children that had been taken from her by the ugly Dwarven beasts. It was true that, while they had only taken one of them, the other had survived. But choices had to be made: sacrifice for the sake of vengeance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   At first, she had plotted out all of the terrible ways in which she’d inflict torture upon their kind. Her home was strewn with hastily sketched depictions of Dwarves decapitated or torn to pieces by her dogs. But in the end, it wouldn’t be physical torture that she inflicted upon them. No, it would have to be much worse. Naturally gifted in the workings of magic, Iree had turned her attention to the darker arts. She could poison the body of those who she deemed murderers, but she could poison the mind, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Day after day she plotted. She paced. She dreamed of getting her hands on Dwarven flesh so that she could destroy it from the inside out. Her hands had begun to shake in rage at the very thought of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   So she had traveled to Erebor, guided by the directions of apprehensive travelers and their tall tales of the Dwarven Folk. But upon seeing the fortitude that was the mountain, and the surrounding city of Dale she realized that she would have to wait until the right opportunity found her, even if it took years. She was, after all, a woman bereft facing a multitude within a stronghold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Daily her hatred grew, darker her practices became.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Until one day, fortune walked freely into her garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Days had gone by since the passing of her mother’s brother. Nadi knew that it was to come, and yet the arrival of his death had weakened her soul greatly. Though no one spoke it, all who lived and worked around the mountain understood the implication of his passing. Men and women from Dale had expressed their condolences, and even a band of Elves had come down to the mountain to offer her kind words and offerings. She was a strong Dwarve: she did not cry and accepted their displays of sorrow with the grace expected of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All things come to pass, child. Even the greatest of mountains will have to fall one day. But only from their rubble will even greater mountains rise, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nain had told her and she had accepted his words before the House of Durin with a bowed head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Now, out in the woods and far from Erebor, she felt her spirit rise again. The woods had been her reprieve from her chambers laden with sorrow. Indeed, since she was a young Dwarve she had sought out the awe and freedom that they offered to her. Breathing heavily, she scrunched her fist and allowed the sound and smell of the ancient trees to uplift her. Her closest kin had departed, yet she remained. As did the rest who resided in Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Then, there had been the matter of the missing Dwarves who had gone out to eliminate the pack of Trolls roaming near their homeland. Kili had been with them, as had Fili, and the rest of the Dwarves that she held near to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly from behind her, there came a deep, guttural growl. She spun around, just in time to see the bushes behind her wave wildly and fall still. She listened with a battering heart to a silence that was oppressive, devoid of the usual chirpings and chatterings of the wood. She smelled him before she saw him: a large black bear crouching just beyond the berry bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahal,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispered and closed her eyes briefly, just enough to steady her nerves. She could hear the heavy, open-mouthed breathing of the black bear. The fetid stink of rotten meat reached her nose. Slowly, her hands snaked towards her sword’s hilt. Then, thinking twice, she reached to her other side for her dagger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahal, protect me and guide my hand…aiiiieeee</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She roared and the bear came crashing through the bush, its beady eyes alight with rage and its wide snout wet with spittle. She steadied herself low on bent knees, distributing her weight evenly between her feet, and let it tackle her to the ground. She knew that she had to keep her wits about her and plan every move to the mere second, despite the chaotic fury of the raging beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She had already thought to clap her dagger upright in her left hand. As she fell, she thrust the back of her right forearm between her and the bear, anticipating its upwards attack. She screamed in pain as his claws swiped her arm but this, too, she had anticipated.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“   When you are attacked and you have nothing to shield you from those who wish to do you harm, use the back of your arm as a defense, like so-” in the memory, she held her arm up between her and Kili, the back of her forearm facing him. “It is better to be injured there, as your inner arm is much more vulnerable and likely to bleed faster.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Teeth bared in pain, she reached around the heaving animal’s neck and dealt it a blow to the side of its neck with her armed hand. Then, as the bear jerked up and roared in surprise, she quickly lifted herself at her waist, flicked her wrist so that the dagger turned upright, and dealt it a fatal blow deep beneath the chin. With her injured unarmed hand still held before her, she scooted backward and rushed to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaaagh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She screamed. The bear huffed, its fur matted dark and purple, but it was standing its ground. Again, she closed her eyes. She raised both arms beside her and screamed as loud as she could, waking animals for miles with the resounding sound of her rage. The bear, frightened, turned tail and flung its heaving mass through the bushes. She watched, panting, as its movements faded farther and farther away. When she was sure that it had put enough distance between it and herself she paused and looked down at her bleeding forearm. Quickly, she tore a large strip of fabric from her coat and wrapped it tightly along her torn skin. It would be days until she reached Erebor again. She realized that it would be quicker to make for the villages in the opposite direction on her map. If she hurried, she could make it before nightfall. Teeth grit and arm pulsing in pain, she shouldered her bags and walked on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The moon had not yet begun to rise when she reached a lone cottage. The garden before it was filled with poisonous plants. She recognized them by their bright colors and waxy leaves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd that one should tend such a space, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself as she trudged on, careful not to step on any of the vines that trailed along her path. But she had no choice. Her body had grown heavy and her eyes begged to close at every step. She raised a fist and knocked heavily against the rotted wood door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi,” she breathed painfully as the door opened. “At your service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The face that peered down upon her was not kind, nor was it particularly pretty. The scowl that twisted the lips was full of hatred and disgust. Then suddenly it changed and the woman smiled crookedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh, you poor little Dwarf, what happened? No matter, let us see what we can do for you.” The woman opened the door wider and gestured with a wrinkled arm towards the interior of the cottage. “I’m Iree,” she said, closing the door behind her with a firm </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you found me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double chapter update tonight! Be ready for chapter four in a few minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tracking the Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “Impossible,” Ori exclaimed, sitting tall astride his pony. “No one could survive a fall into such a deep and dark place. No one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nay, it is possible,” Dwalin said, “If the Bandobin brothers were smart they would catch the fish, sparse as they may be, and boil the water from the underground rivers to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “But even if they had survived, what of the boulders that fall into the Pit? We’ve all heard the roaring of the avalanches from our chambers. Surely they would have been smashed to bits within the first few days,” Kili added. He nudged his pony forward so that it was next to Dwalin’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Dwalin snorted and his pony did the same. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If they were smart </span>
  </em>
  <span>they would have sought shelter as soon as they landed in that cursed place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “If they were smart, they would not have landed themselves in that predicament in the first place,” Balin interjected and Bofur grunted in agreement. He took the stem of his pipe out of his mouth and spat on the ground beneath his pony’s feet. “Traitorous, unintelligent filth, they were. Dead or alive, may their souls never rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The other Dwarves mumbled their appreciation of his assessment but Ori was not having any of it. “Thorin,” he called over the others’ shoulders, “What do you think? Are the Bandobin brothers dead or alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “If they survived the descent into the Pit as well as the desolation caused by the dragon, then they are living a life worse than death. As they should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi heard none of this. Her eyes were trained on the rising and falling back of the Grey Wizard riding before her. She had been shocked and disgusted by the revelation of the Bandobin’s deceit at the time, and in any other case she would have agreed with her King, but her mind was currently on other things. She still did not trust the old Wizard. Indeed, she had come to believe that no mere mortal should possess so great a power as that of Magic. How was she to know that he would not lead them astray and enchant their minds, thus turning them into Dwarven slaves? Once, when she was a young Dwarve, a Wizard visiting Erebor (and she was quite sure that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been Gandalf the Grey) had made a toad appear out of nothing in the palm of her hand. She was certain that some foul trickery had been involved, and that perhaps he had used a piece of her own body to produce the creature. It took many elder Dwarves to silence her thrashing and shouting, and ever since then, she had vowed never to trust a man who found the transmutation of living things amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Then, of course, there had been the Witch in the forest…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She tightened her hands on Bella’s reigns and grit her teeth. She had brought her concerns to the company of the Dwarves but they had waved her away, claiming that Gandalf was ‘good folk’ and ‘would never hurt a fly.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “But he’s slain </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragons</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she had pointed out, quite smartly in her own opinion, “isn’t that much worse? What’s to say he won’t wipe us all out with a click of his wrinkly, smelly heels, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   They had scratched their beards and mumbled their ‘maybe’s but still maintained that he was ‘a necessary addition to the journey.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she watched him with open dislike. She wondered if Wizards possessed heightened senses. Could he perhaps have the hearing of a bat?   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be turned into a toad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed in her most menacing and quietest voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What did you say, Nadi?” The Wizard asked and turned slightly in his saddle to observe her. She jumped - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and gulped thickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I said…' and what have you to say to the plight of your Burglar?' I assume his absence must be a disappointment to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Not at all!” Gandalf said, turning back around in his saddle. “In fact, I expect that Master Baggins should arrive any minute now. He’s just…fashionably late to the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Why the fascination with the Hobbit?” Fili asked, riding along smoothly beside her. She suddenly seemed very focused on a spot far away from his gaze. “Might I assume that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the one disappointed in his absence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Agh,” she coughed and spat implicitly on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I saw you two blowing smoke rings on his front lawn,” Dwalin piped up and Nadi blushed heavily as the Company, except for Kili, laughed heartily. She could feel the heat of his gaze along the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Aye,” she said, placing her fingers against the base of her skull, “and so what if I did? He’s a sight better than you lot. He is…gentle and...inquisitive and has quite nice….skin.” She coughed awkwardly and the Dwarves laughed uproariously. “Alright!” She roared over the sound of their laughter. “By any manner, we are at a disadvantage without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh?” Thorin spoke up for the first time in a while. He was testing her. She knew that he held nothing but disdain for the tiny creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” she dipped her chin respectfully. “He would have made a fantastic burglar. And, with the right training, he’d have been a formidable opponent.” The Dwarves laughed again and she shushed them with an impatient wave of her arm. “It’s his size and the way that he moves on his feet. They’re large and carry his weight differently - he can take a blow straight to the chest and maintain his balance. That is if you can manage a blow for, despite the size of his feet, he moves like the wind on water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "It's his SIZE, brother," Kili hissed and Fili chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She fell silent, as did the rest of the Company as they ruminated over her observation. She worried that perhaps her analysis had verged on overly passionate but she was saved from her anxiety by Gandalf when he said, “Well said, Nadi, I absolutely agree with you. I chose him for those very reasons. That, and Master Baggins is a courageous little fellow, even if he doesn’t know it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t agree with me, Wizard, you're a potential enemy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Then, just to be stubborn, she said loudly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet </span>
  </em>
  <span>you your Hobbit will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make an appearance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Do you really, now?” Gandalf said, his one eye gleaming wickedly over his shoulder. Then, in order not to appear big-headed, she produced a bag of coins from beneath her vest and jangled it in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What do you say, old man? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>you he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Very well. Any other bets?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   There was a clatter and calamity as the Dwarves called out their assumptions and named their prices as Dori quickly made note of everything. Quite proud of herself, Nadi and her pony pranced daintily in front of the Wizard. She was about to turn and offer up some insult when suddenly they all heard the sound of a small voice hailing them from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Wait! WAIT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The Dwarves came to a clumsy halt and turned to face the newcomer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fer the love of-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadi cried and threw up her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I signed it,” the Hobbit said happily, brandishing his contract. Nadi turned away from him as Balin inspected the paper. She caught Thorin’s eye and he raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakensheild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Thorin commanded that Bilbo be given a pony and Nadi rode behind to meet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh no no no, that won’t be necessary,” Bilbo said and continued to blather along but, without a word, both she and Fili hauled the surprisingly heavy Hobbit onto a spare pony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh,” he said, and then looking at Nadi, “hello again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She frowned her deepest frown at him and stuck her hand beneath her shirt. “I was hoping you wouldn’t come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh? And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She pulled a woven hemp sack from inside a small pocket and threw it at Gandalf, who caught it without even looking behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Happy, are you?” Kili asked in a strange voice as he rode past them. Nadi pursed her lips in response. She fell behind the rest of them and continued their journey in brooding silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The first few days passed in relative ease. They encountered no enemy nor obstacle and Bilbo had begun to believe that joining their party hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. If it continued as it was then perhaps it was a very good idea indeed. Over time he came to befriend or at least understand the Company that he rode with. He maintained his distance from Thorin. Bombur didn’t say much, but he sure did like to eat. Balin often cast a very kind eye his way. Neither Dwalin nor Oin seemed very impressed with his presence. The brothers Fili and Kili often made him the butt of their witty jokes and often asked him bottomless questions about Hobbitfolk and the Shire. The rest of the Dwarves maintained their space and treated him with a distant cordiality. Nadi seemed to have withdrawn into herself since his arrival, though he often caught her casting curious looks his way. When she wasn’t riding in the front with Thorin and Gandalf, she was to be found at the back of the group, her seemingly angry eyes flitting between the Wizard and Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   That was another thing that Bilbo noticed. She and Kili seemed to avoid each other as if one or the other was plagued with an infectious disease. It was a suffocating intensity that spanned between the two, and any who crossed their joint path was quick to retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Give them time,” Bilbo had once caught Dwalin saying to Thorin. While pretending to content himself with the grooming of his pony, Bilbo had followed their eyes to a clearing where the other ponies were being tended to. Kili was stroking his pony’s back and talking emphatically to his brother. While he spoke, a smile played around his lips and his eyes were downcast as if recalling some lighthearted memory. Then Bilbo’s eyes traveled a little farther and he spotted Nadi. She was standing in a grove of trees with her hand braced against her pony’s neck. She seemed as if she had been struck still by some invisible force. Bilbo looked back at the brothers again and realized that she was staring at them. Slowly, she petted her pony’s side as if in a trance, her eyes never leaving Kili’s grinning face. Then she looked Bilbo's way, and whatever raw emotion that had been present on her face was replaced by embarrassed rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “They used to be lovers, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly Bofur appeared beside him, his arms crossed comfortably across his chest. Bilbo startled and tried to appear as if he hadn’t been staring at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Really?” He said in a voice that he hoped sounded nonchalant. The moment that he had witnessed back home in his Hobbit hole suddenly made sense. Kili and Nadi had treated each other with the grace and distance of parted lovers, not as siblings as he had first assumed. “And...what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Bofur sighed. “Well…one day she went into the forest and when she came back…she wasn’t quite the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Without warning, Nadi mounted her pony and whipped it into a frenzied gallop. Bilbo was almost knocked off of his feet as she rode past with her scarred face set and her hair whipping wildly along her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Where are you going?” Thorin demanded as she passed by him and Gandalf. She said something in Khuzdul over her shoulders and disappeared into the trees bordering the mountain before them. Thorin looked at Gandalf and he shrugged, muttering something under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “She knows what she’s doing,” Thorin said darkly, “It’s what I brought her for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Ah, poor lass,” Bofur said as Balin came and stood with them. “Spitting image of her father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “May his soul rest,” Balin said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Something occurred to Bilbo then and he turned to Balin. “Is it common for female Dwarves to cut their beard off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Balin shook his head. “Ah, you noticed. Such a thing is unheard of amongst our people. The women folk are immensely proud of their beards and can often grow them longer and larger than the men. But she, well,” Balin looked at Bofur who nodded gravely, “No harm in telling you, I suppose. You would have heard about it eventually. Nadi was always a wild child. She loved to go off into the forest when she was a wee lassie and stay for days on end, hunting insects and small animals. Sometimes, when she came upon something particularly intriguing, she’d bring it back to the marketplace to sell.” Balin smiled at the memory as Fili and Kili came and joined them. “Her kin were strong and proud. Their features were dark and their hair was red like hidden embers. But one by one they passed, until all that remained was she and her mother’s eldest brother. There hadn’t been many of them, to begin with. Then one day a group of us were sent out to eliminate a group of trolls-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “We discovered that there were more than we had been told,” Kili said suddenly, “instead of four there was a whole band of them lurking about. We followed their tracks, for we were sure that there was an infestation nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “It took us forty days and nights,” Fili added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Which was about thirty days more than expected,” Balin continued, “During those thirty days, Nadi’s only remaining kin died. She packed her things and set off in the forest alone, claiming that she was in mourning. But I suspect she meant to find the Dwarves who had been missing for days by then. For she had wanted to join the expedition and…someone very dear to her heart was missing along with them.” Balin glanced at Kili who said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “And...and then what happened?” Bilbo asked breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Well, she did come back eventually,” Bofur said, “after the scouting group had returned victorious. But she was different, terribly wounded along her arms, neck, and face. All she would say was that she was attacked by a bear...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “But?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “A bear attack meant nothing to Nadi." Fili said, "Both her father and her mother were warriors who had died in combat. She had trained Kili and me when we were wee lads, and indeed she had already had her fair share of orc encounters by then. She just...wasn’t Nadi anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “She wouldn’t speak,” Kili said so quietly that only Bilbo and Balin, sitting closest to him, heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Aye, no matter how many times we asked, she simply would not - could not - tell us what had really happened to her out there in the forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   They fell silent then, each Dwarve steeped in his own thoughts. Bilbo, for his part, was thinking of the night that he had shared with Nadi, blowing smoke rings in the sky. She wasn’t a mean Dwarve, he thought to himself, despite her distant moods and blank expressions. Perhaps she was still in mourning. She was the last of her house after all, and he couldn’t imagine what that must have felt like. All of his life he had been surrounded by family. He tried to imagine what it could have been that she had encountered in the woods. He couldn’t imagine her fighting off a bear, for despite her obvious strength she still retained the gentle bearing of a high court lady. Yet what else could it have been?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Are you lot ready to eat or aren’t you?” Dwalin said suddenly from behind them. “Dinner’s been ready for hours now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi returned the next day, looking very much concerned and harassed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said simply as she dismounted her pony and shook her damp hair away from her face. “We mustn't continue on our present course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ori squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Aye, that's what I said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Are you sure?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes. They’re following the river. A whole pack of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “And where do you suggest we go?” Gandalf asked in a voice that betrayed the slightest hint of annoyance. Nadi took a large gulp of water from the canteen handed to her and jerked her wet chin at another large and imposing mountain that rose beyond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Eastward, beyond that mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The Company groaned and Dwalin grumbled, “that’ll add an entire day to our journey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “And many more years to our lives,” she turned to Gandalf, “if we continue on this way we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span> encounter a pack of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “And you are positive that they are nearby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes,” she said firmly, setting her stormy gaze upon him. He surveyed her for a moment in silence and then said, “I suppose you’re quite right, Master Nadi. If we must go Eastward, then we will go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As the Company began to dismantle their camp and shuffle their bags with worried expressions, Bilbo asked Gandalf just what, exactly, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Ah…” Fili said, walking past him, “Best you never find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more would be said on the matter. For the most part, the Dwarves ignored his inquiry into the creatures, responding to his questions with harried ‘hmphs’ and grunts. It was only after he had lapsed into a grumpy silence did Nadi call his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Boggins,” she said, eyeing him with a curious expression. “Follow me. Take your pony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   In truth, he wasn't pleased with the idea of parting ways with the rest, but the commanding nature of her voice left him no other option. He mounted his pony and quickly rode after her into the imposing thicket surrounding. They rode in silence until they eventually reached the river where they had been fetching their water. She kept her eyes lowered to the ground, searching for something that he could not see. Then, once at the creek, she turned her pony to the left and began to follow it. After a while, she jumped down and he did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Here, look.” She bent down low to the ground and pointed at an area of exposed dirt. Bilbo saw nothing save for a scattering of twigs and dirt along the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Closer,” she said and he bent down beside her. As he watched, she pressed her finger to the dirt and gently began to draw out a pattern. “First, you must seek out impressions in the earth that are deeper and darker than the impressions around them. They must not be isolated, they must come in clusters. Even fleet-footed beasts will leave an impression on the ground that is different than those naturally made by the elements. Once you have found that impression, you take your finger - like so - and deepen it. This will reveal its shape.” As Bilbo watched in wonder, she traced the outline of what seemed to be a circular print in the ground. “Here is the talon,” she deepened a hooked groove. “Here is the finger,” the groove thinned out beneath her pinky. “And here is the pad,” she pressed harder against a depression in the ground and suddenly the shape of an animal track became visible. It seemed to Bilbo to be that of a large bird or reptile. “Do you see, Grocer? Look - seek out the imprints and you will see where our beasts have left their mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked up and along the edge of the river. It was difficult to spot at first, but soon he was able to pick out the distinct imprints along the ground that were indeed quite heavy and solid. He got down on his hands and knees and muttering her directions to himself, traced out one, two, three, four similar indents in the soil. His heart dropped when he looked up again and noticed, for the first time, that they were everywhere along the river. His heart seemed to leap in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You noticed,” she observed, grimly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Some of the prints are quite...small. Hatchlings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes, and there are few beings more frightening than a mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He squeaked, “we have to go. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You know,” Nadi said, already astride atop her pony. “I think I will take your advice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   And despite the Company’s resolve to continue upon a safer path, things did not end up quite as planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fighting the Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It took the Company much longer to reach their destination. The ponies, perhaps having caught the scent of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa</span>
  </em>
  <span>s or simply reacting to their riders’ anxiety, refused to budge at times and ground their hooves obstinately into the ground. Bella, Nadi’s pony, was so insistent in her ways that she bucked Nadi off of her back twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Troublesome, obstinate, smelly </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she growled and cursed. The pony twitched her tail, huffed, and trotted ahead, leaving Nadi to walk sullenly behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Troublesome? Obstinate? Smelly? I’ve heard tell that that’s what we Dwarves are called behind our backs,” Fili said with a hint of mirth. Nadi shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Couldn’t imagine why,” she grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   They finally reached the base of the mountain, and though they realized that it was not as tall and foreboding as they had previously imagined, all were disappointed by the time that it had taken to get there. They rode on for a few more hours in the darkness until their path was completely blocked by the mountain itself. Water had to be rationed carefully, as their route had taken them away from their only source. Dinner that night was dry and unappealing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   While some Dwarves were assigned a watch time, the lucky few that had not been chosen were quick to fall into a deep slumber. By some embarrassing fortune, Thorin did not see Bilbo as fit to watch over the Dwarves during the night so, exhausted, Bilbo burrowed himself deep in his blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The night passed slowly. Bilbo watched the moon rise higher and higher in the night sky until it seemed to come to a standstill right above his very head. He squeezed his eyes shut. He tossed and turned. But no matter what he did, he could not escape its cutting brightness. “The moon shines brighter when you are out in the wilderness,” Fili had told him early into the journey and he hadn't believed him then. But now it occurred to him that, due to the lanterns and fires that remained lit throughout the night in the Shire, the moon did not seem to shine as bright. In the wilderness, with nothing to compete with, the moon was free to shine with unrivaled intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Bilbo sighed heavily and turned around beneath his blankets once again. All around him, the Dwarves were snoring thunderously loud. He was sure that Gandalf had taken his rest somewhere beyond the boulders and trees, but he wasn’t sure. Gandalf had started an alarming habit of appearing and disappearing at will during the journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nasty buggers, they are,” he heard Gloin saying loudly to Oin, the curly-bearded Dwarf who had trouble hearing. Bilbo assumed that they were talking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas; </span>
  </em>
  <span>creatures that seemed to have grown bigger and uglier in his imagination as the day went on. “They can live for days without food or water,” Gloin continued happily, “The young’ uns can curl themselves up into a wee little ball and stay just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>- like a deep sleep, except they don’t wake up unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>prod at ‘em. And trust me, I’ve tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   That was enough of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bilbo stood up abruptly and began to gather his blankets around him like a flustered maiden gathering up her skirts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Where do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>going?” Gloin called as Bilbo trundled past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I’ve had quite enough talk about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>st</span>
  </em>
  <span>…the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thr</span>
  </em>
  <span>…the...the monster things. I’m going somewhere where there is more peace and less </span>
  <em>
    <span>moonlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   For some reason, the two Dwarves found the sight of him bumbling and fussing about to be quite entertaining. He did his best to ignore their laughter, or at least appear unaffected by it when suddenly something cold and hard wrapped itself around his big toe. “Oh dear,” he moaned, fearing for the worst. He reached down and uncurled what seemed to be a chain from his foot. Indeed, as he held it up to the moonlight, he saw that it was a locket wrought of gold and silver. Glancing around him, he found no immediate sign of the owner. Below him, Bofur lay snoring loudly next to Bombur, whose jaw was working away sleepily at some dream of food. There was Thorin, Fili, and Kili but none of them were awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Hmm,” he said curiously and pressed a small button that made the locket pop open. As he walked, he took in the face of a woman and child that had been sketched onto a piece of parchment beneath the glass. She and the child were not Dwarven, nor were they Elven or Hobbit. Her cheeks were high and her face was narrow, much like Gandalf’s. The smile that she bore was plain and youthful, her eyes small and yet full of mirth. All that could be seen of the child was its bald head and slumped shoulders, but it was obvious to him that it was the woman’s son or daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly, Bilbo's toe caught on something again and this time he went tumbling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blast it all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was on the verge of saying when he looked up and realized that he had stumbled over Nadi’s leg. As he watched, she whimpered and turned to face him, her eyes closed against the waking world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh,” he said in surprise as she wriggled her shoulders and quickly turned to face the other direction. He thought that he had seen a cloth wrung around her cheeks and clenched tight between her teeth. He reached out and gently fingered the knot on the back of her head. It seemed as if somebody had tied a cloth around her mouth while she was asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she has accidentally wound a loose handkerchief around her face while she tossed and turned during the night</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Either way, it would not do to have her so hindered. She could choke. He hurriedly stuffed the locket in the pocket of his trousers and set about trying to untie the knot as gently as he could. It was tighter than he expected but finally, after a few tense moments, the knot fell apart in his hands and he softly slipped the fabric from beneath her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Poor thing,” he said quietly and brushed the hair away from her face. She winced in her sleep and moaned louder, her mulberry purple lips moving sleepily around soundless words. Her beard was beginning to come in, he noticed. Its darkness graced her jaw like a shadow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The worst is yet to com</span>
  </em>
  <span>e,” she said quietly. Bilbo leaned down and tucked her blankets tighter around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Which means the worst is almost over,” he said gently. “Quiet, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “.</span>
  <em>
    <span>..couldn’t bear to be without you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Bilbo blushed deeply at this and moved back a few paces. “I’m sure you don’t mean that. You’re quite the sleep-talker, aren’t you, Nadi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He stood up and brushed the dust away from his pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, she hadn’t meant it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he turned to retrieve his blankets, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I suppose she wouldn’t mind if I slept closer to her.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had, after all, found a very comfortable spot beneath two stooped trees that blocked out the moonlight. And if he were honest with himself, he quite liked the way that she smelled. It reminded him of home, for a reason that he could not quite place yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He dumped his blankets on the ground and began to spread his palms along the rough fabric when suddenly there was a high, piercing scream from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He jumped and squealed in fright. The rest of the Dwarves were on their feet in seconds, looking around in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh no,” Bilbo said as Nadi bolted upright and let out another scream that echoed disconcertingly around the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi, it’s me,” Bilbo pleaded and shook her desperately by the shoulders. Her eyes remained closed as she clutched his shirt so hard that the fabric began to tear beneath her fingernails. She screamed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aiiiiiiiiie! Kili! Kili! Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi! Nadi! Please, it’s me, Bilbo. Wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry! I’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Shut her up,” Thorin commanded from behind him. The Dwarven King was not looking at Nadi, but rather eyeing the surrounding hills that echoed with her fright. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut her up! Now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Forgive me, lassie,” Dwalin shoved Bilbo aside and struck Nadi on the cheek. Her eyes flew open and flashed in rage. She swung her hand behind her but, anticipating her attack, Dwalin grabbed her wrist, pressed it down by her side, and put a large hand over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   All was silent. Nobody dared move. Nobody dared breathe. Even the woodland creatures that chirped and chattered and squeaked had fallen silent. Bilbo gulped heavily, sensing a presence that he did not understand. The silence was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Then, from his left, came an awful hissing...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   She was floating. No, just barely. She was treading water. No - she looked around her in a panic. A viscous brown river was flowing past her body. She waved her hands around desperately and gulped as she lost footing and began to flounder. The river was up to her chin, any second she would fumble and tumble under. She closed her eyes against the murky grains that brushed her cheek and prayed to be saved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The worst...is yet...to come…” she gargled as a mouthful of river water found its way into her throat. It was up to her cheek now, soon to reach her nose. She clamped her teeth together and exhaled with a frightened cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Before her stood Kili. His shoulders were bare, like hers, and his hair was unwound along his back. But unlike her, the river only came up to his hips and didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He smiled down at her and waved his hand lazily through the muck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What is it?” He asked, teasing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I was thinking...I couldn’t bear to be without you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Then don’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She found her footing then. Quickly, she braced the sole of her foot on the silty ground and grabbed a bow and arrow that had been floating past her. She slid the wood of the arrow in a notch made in the bow and aimed at Kili’s heart. The arrow flew forward with a crisp </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and buried itself in Kili’s flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “NO!” She cried in anguish. Kili touched his skin where blood quickly began to bloom around the arrow’s shaft. He looked back up at her, fingers red, eyes full of confusion, and betrayal. Suddenly his eyes rolled upwards, and he fell forward into the river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aiiiiiiiiie!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screamed and began to thrash around in search of his body. But the river water was too thick, its murkiness obscuring his form from her sight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kili! Kili! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly she woke. Her cheek stung and her neck felt as if it had been twisted. She opened her eyes and saw Dwalin kneeling before her with an upturned hand. Company or not, she reflexively raised her hand to strike back but he caught her and pressed a rough palm against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Everything was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Something was very, very wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   And suddenly she heard the hissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Bilbo could hardly believe his own eyes. For there, standing at the top of a boulder, was the strangest creature that he had ever seen. It was light blue, with thickly feathered wings that rose out of its back. Its body was strong like a small hound’s and striped. The head was small and domed, with a grinning, rubbery mouth that split open to show a row of wickedly curved teeth. Its beady yellow eyes seemed to focus on his face and his face alone. Despite its size, he knew that it was a creature whose strength shouldn't be taken lightly. It lowered itself towards the ground, opened its mouth, and hissed a long, wicked hiss…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi twisted around in her bedding and grabbed a dinner pot. Still swaddled, she rolled around again and flung the pot at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>as hard as she could. The creature balked and let out a high pitched whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Bombur!” Nadi called and Bombur, who was closest, reached into her bags and withdrew a magnificent ax. He tossed it towards her and, in one swift movement, she caught it and jumped from beneath her blankets. The creature jumped towards her at the same time and they collided in the middle. Nadi yelped and fell crashing to the floor. The creature's head rolled a few feet away from its body, its eye roving madly in its head. Nadi stood up, spit the grit from her teeth, and strolled up to the bodiless head. Without a word, she slammed the end of the shaft into the skull and stood there panting, surveying her work beneath frenzied hair. Then, she turned to look at Thorin, horror dawning in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “That was fantastic!” Bilbo said, unsure as to why all eyes were turned to Nadi, and not in the friendliest of ways. She stood there in her nightclothes, eyes wide, ax hung limply from her bloodied hand. He took a few steps towards her and looked around. “Right? I mean we’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Bilbo,” she said quietly, “remember the tracks we saw at the riverbank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Of course, yes, there was a...” Pack. “Ohhh…” he moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “There’ll be more where that came from,” Gloin said, ever the master of that which was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Her caterwauling has alerted the pack to our presence,” Thorin thundered. “Arm yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly Gandalf appeared from beyond the trees, inquiring as to what the noise was all about when suddenly there was a mighty rumbling along the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arm yourselves!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thorin growled in a louder voice. Gandalf held out his staff as the trees before them began to wave wildly and the thicket was shredded and tossed in the air. Nadi jumped in front of Bilbo and thrust her arm out, brandishing a kitchen knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Take it. Better than nothing,” she hissed as he took the utensil. She smelt of sweat and rancid fright, but her bulk was a welcome blockage against whatever was shaking the trees. “The area between their shoulders is weakest. Try to strike there or along the back of the neck. Or get them onto their back, strike the underbelly. Use those big feet of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   An army of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas </span>
  </em>
  <span>burst forward from the trees, their eyes and razor-sharp teeth glinting evilly in the moonlight. Bilbo almost fainted at the sight of their powerful limbs grinding and their terrible faces smiling. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaped at Nadi. She raised her ax with a warrior’s cry and brought it down clean between the creature’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Like so!” She said and sent the creature flying with the handle of her weapon. Bilbo felt a sharp pain on his ankle and looked down to find an infant creature nipping weakly at his skin. Frightened, and quite alarmed, he tried to shake it off, but it grinned and bit down harder. It was stuck to him now and refused to unleash itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Uh,” he looked to Nadi for help, but two of the creatures had attached themselves to her body and had sent her tumbling to the ground. All of the other Dwarves were busy fighting them off, too. He caught the Wizard’s eye and squeaked, ‘help’ but Gandalf was busy blasting waves of them away with his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   There was only one thing left to do. Bilbo held his breath and sent the blade of the kitchen knife flying towards the creature’s back. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>squealed and fell limply to the ground. Bilbo’s victory was short-lived, however, as another, full-grown creature leaped up and landed on his shoulder. Without thinking, this time, Bilbo plunged the knife into its underbelly and sent it tumbling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Don’t let them swarm you,” Thorin called out to the Company, wielding a mighty sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Defend yourself in a circular motion!” Nadi cried. She had been backed into a large boulder and Bilbo could see now that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas </span>
  </em>
  <span>preferred surrounding their opponent and attacking from all sides, especially from behind. Keeping the boulder behind her had given her a singular advantage against their strategy in that they could not jump on her back. Bilbo ran to do the same thing. But a group of six creatures was quick to surround him. Hissing, wet jaws hung open, they advanced upon him slowly, without fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Back, back!” He cried to the animals, but their hesitancy was only short-lived. Seeing his weakness, the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaped forward and he plunged his blade into its neck. Two more attacked from either side and he swung his arm blindly, wildly, and by some luck made contact with both. The other three sprung up. He closed his eyes and swung blindly again. Nadi had been right. It didn’t matter what he did, so long as he defended himself in a circular motion, breaking their swarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Not bad, Mister Boggins,” Kili said. He was thrown off guard by a particularly large </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had flung itself at him. As Bilbo watched in horror, the young Dwarve dropped his sword and caught the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>with both arms. He didn’t see what happened then as Kili tumbled to the ground, for a new swarm had built up around him. Confident now, Bilbo swung his knife boldly, showering chaos and death upon any creature that neared him. He lost balance and fell onto his back, but still, he swung as the bodies of the enemy fell slain about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   And then, just like that, it was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Bilbo opened his eyes and sat up. The Company stood alert, surveying the area around them for more creatures but none came. The bodies of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas </span>
  </em>
  <span>littered their campground, but none remained alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One of the Dwarves laughed and soon, recognizing their victory, the other Dwarves followed suit. Softly at first, Bilbo began to laugh and for no reason, in particular, his eyes sought out Kili who was standing a few paces away from the rest. His laughter caught in his throat then and he squeaked in fright. For there, approaching Kili from atop a boulder was a single, grinning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Behind you!” Bilbo called, and Kili spun around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The young Dwarve cursed, for his sword had fallen away during their battle, and turned to face Nadi who was standing nearest to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Your ax!” He called desperately and held his hand out, “Nadi, throw your ax!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The creature crouched down and prepared to lunge. Wildly, the Dwarves began to call for Nadi to throw her ax, but the young she-Dwarve stood as if rooted to the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi, do it now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Your ax, lassie, your ax!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Throw it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Nadi!” Bilbo called out in a panic, “what are you doing? Throw your ax! Do it, hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   But Nadi did not move. Her face was slack with fright. The creature lunged and Kili crouched down in anticipation of its attack. But it was Ori who made the next move. He slung a large rock from his sling and it hit the creature right in the center of its domed skull. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa </span>
  </em>
  <span>cried out in surprise as the force of the rock sent it flying backward. Its body was bashed against the boulder, and it fell to the ground twitching and chittering. Kili looked up in surprise then glanced down at the creature lying dead behind his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “By my beard…” someone said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Thorin spoke three rapid words in Khuzdul and crashed towards Nadi. The Company parted before him like a wind-blown wave as he advanced towards the girl, his eyes alight with fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You could have gotten Kili killed for your hesitancy.” Thorin hissed when he was mere inches from her face. The she-Dwarve looked up and into his eyes with difficulty. Her lips were set in a tight, blanched line. “What have you to say for yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi said nothing. Her cheeks were beginning to turn a dark color and her jaw jumped as she regarded her king. But still, she did not speak. It looked to Bilbo as if she were on the verge of choking. He took a protective step towards her but Gandalf held his staff out and pushed him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “In times of peril you </span>
  <em>
    <span>act, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitate,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorin said, not a command but rather an assertion. His voice deepened an octave and he stared angrily at her. His face fell then and he regarded her with a curious pity as if he were speaking to a child who had knocked over a bucket of milk. “You know this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nadi whimpered, her eyes bright as the moon. “Aye,” she finally said weakly, “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Thorin-” Kili said but Thorin silenced him with a raise of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “We leave tonight. There may be more of them. Be on the lookout,” he commanded, his eyes never leaving her face. “And you. Stay out of my sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With that, the Company began to quickly gather their things while stepping over the bodies of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadi moved slowly as if in a dream, her eyes never leaving the tasks beneath her hands. Kili seemed unable to take her eyes off of her. A few times Bilbo saw Dwalin push him back as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave her alone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Later, the next evening, while smoking the last of his tobacco and watching the Dwarves tell their tales around the fire, Nadi approached him with a shy look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “My beard is growing back, you see.” She clasped her chin in her hands and tilted her head this way and that. Indeed, the hair on her face had increased since the night before. She held out a small shearing knife and looked at him with watering eyes. “I daren’t ask the others. Can you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Of course,” Bilbo said quickly, to spare her any shame that she felt by asking. The stem of the pipe in his mouth, he held her head gently and began to slide the blade against her skin. Without her beard, she looked younger, beautiful even. All the while she kept her eyes trained towards the night sky, her lip trembling with every stroke of the blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Glimpse of the Past Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double chapter update tonight!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The eldest of the Bahndobin brothers had a long, blond beard which he kept cinched in a belt at his waist. It was impressive in its girth and bejeweled with many fine silver rings. He drank mightily from his cup of ale and burped in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’ve got to have faith, brother,” he said to the youngest Bahndobin, a smaller Dwarve by the name of Do. “If I do not have your allegiance, then we are lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Do nodded grimly but looked away from Bin. His clear brown eyes roamed around the tavern, searching for those who might be listening in on their conversation. The middle brother, Bahn, watched them coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you with me?” Bin asked in a rough voice and Do nodded again. “Good. Then it is set. We leave tonight. Curse this blasted mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He was still thinking of the grievous injury that his pride had suffered when he had approached the House of Durin earlier that evening. They had heard his pleas and then, without so much as a council, had dismissed him as easily as they would a pestering child. He had been particularly disappointed by the reaction of Thorin, the young prince who he assumed would have shared his sentiment. But Thorin had called him foolish, a madman, and had demanded that he rid himself of such meddling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meddling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bin thought as he took another long pull from his mug. As if the purifying of their race was to be considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>meddling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have killed Thorin then and there, but there had been too many people present in the court. He’d just have to take matters into his own hands, he and his brothers. They would exile themselves for a while and, one day, build a greater, and purer Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “For years the race of Men have looked down upon us - they with their high-class act and proud demeanor." Bin cast his gaze in disgust upon a group of Men that had entered the tavern. They were rowdy and stupid, Bin decided, and did not deserve to dwell side by side with the Dwarves in Dale. He hated them, the Elves, and any other race who saw themselves fit to stand with the Dwarves. For it was the Dwarves who were the true warriors of old: a truly spectacular and peerless race. They deserved to live in solitude, to strengthen their bloodlines until the day came that they could purge the earth of its filth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let’s go,” he said gruffly and the three brothers stood up in silence. They moved through the tavern one by one, their eyes cast low beneath their hoods. Once outside, they mounted their ponies and rode off into the night. It would be a long time before they were seen in Erebor again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They rode all through the night, stopping only once to tend to their ponies. They rode through the next day and the next. Bin refused to let them rest, for he wanted to put as much distance between themselves and what he deemed the traitors of Durin. By the third day, young Do was so tired that he slipped off the back of his pony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Get up,” Bin demanded, his eyes wild with fatigue. “Get up or I will leave you behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Brother, please, the boy is tired," Bahn interjected, "Can’t you see? We must stop soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Grudgingly, Bin agreed. They would ride on for a few more miles and seek out shelter. He had become a wild and tousled Dwarve since the start of their journey. He spoke to himself in broken Khuzdul during all hours of the day. When he was particularly passionate, he would lash out and kick at his pony’s side. His two brothers watched him in fright, but they daren’t go against the orders of their eldest. After all, they had nowhere to go. Their allegiance to him had ostracized them from the rest of their community. Though Nain had promised that it would not be held against them if they separated themselves from Bin and vowed never to harm any other race, they stayed by their brother's side. He was an intelligent and cunning Dwarve after all, whose obsession with Dwarven purity had lit a flame within them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Soon they stumbled upon a cozy home built of stone. A broad and luscious garden stretched out before it, and their mouths watered at the sight of the fresh fruit hanging from the trees. Bin held his hand up and they stopped, peering curiously at the house. They could see a tall, blonde woman moving gracefully beyond the windows. The sound of a young girl’s laughter could be heard riding the midday wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Filth,” Bin muttered beneath his breath. He waved the others forward. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was Ailee’s birthday. Iree had done her very best to decorate the home with tiny paper birds and bundles of flowers for her young daughter. She had even baked a cake with spices gathered from her modest garden. Ailee bustled about their single table, arranging and rearranging their best porcelain plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My lovely child,” Iree said as she bounced the baby Ana against her hips. “Oh, I’m sorry. I should have sent the invitations out sooner. Maybe then they would have come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ma,” Ailee said with a roll of her eyes, “I’m not a child anymore. You don’t have to throw me extravagant parties. Besides, I’m happy about spending the day with you and Ana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh…” Iree said and kissed her daughter upon the head. She remembered what Ailee had said about not being a child and quickly tousled the invisible kiss from her daughter’s head. Ailee was right: she no longer was a child, much to Iree’s dismay. She was old enough now to go into town and buy their food on her own. She had even taken up the task of fetching water from the river, a task made dangerous due to the woodland creatures. But Iree had a few tricks of her own, for she had mastered the art of modest magick. Every night before bed, she anointed Ana and Ailee with oils and whispered words of protection. No animal with ill intent would ever approach them due to the strong oils and spells cast upon the girls’ heads. But the thought never occurred to her to anoint her children against anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Three loud knocks resounded on their wooden door and the two women paused. The baby Ana began to wail and Iree gently shushed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That must be the party guest. Oh, they must have gotten the invitations just in time! Ailee, clean up, darling, you look almost as haggard as your dear old mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ailee quickly tied her mousy hair up in a knot and smoothed down her apron. She hoped that it was the handsome fisher who she sometimes saw in the marketplace. He was right about her age and kind as they came. She opened the door with a homely smile and was shocked to see the guest that stood at her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Mother…?” She called back. Iree rushed to the door, with Ana still wailing on her hip and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the unexpected guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh! Dwarves! Well, come on in, I assume you’re here for the party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She wasn’t sure if this was true but many Dwarves traveled through the market. Word must have gotten out about her daughter’s birthday. She had heard, after all, that Dwarves loved a good party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Dwarves shuffled in. They didn’t look particularly kind: indeed, the youngest one looked positively terrified of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Would you like some drinks? Water, Ale…? I have a cake baking, it’s almost finished.” She held out three empty mugs. The Dwarve with the longest beard - she would forever remember that ungodly sight - looked at her with utter disgust and knocked the mugs out of her hand. The women screamed and the long-bearded Dwarve cried, “shut that babe up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> One of the Dwarves snatched Ana from her arms and held her at an arm's length. She tried to rush forward and grab her child but the youngest Dwarve stepped forward and barred her way with a thick arm. Ailee rushed forward with a battered pan but the eldest Dwarve smacked her in the chest and sent her flying over the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Please, you’ll suffocate her!” Iree pleaded as the Dwarve wrapped a kerchief around her baby’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’ll be the best thing for her!” The eldest Dwarve roared. The baby’s cries were thus muffled and the three Dwarves stood uncomfortably in her kitchen. Iree wept and buried her face in her apron. Ailee shushed her and reached out to caress her bruised knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Please, we don’t want any trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Your very existence spells trouble, you foul creature,” The Dwarve said. He lifted a giant ax from his side and used it to split her table in two. “Is there anyone else here with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Iree stuttered and choked, still cradling her eldest's knee. “I have coins. It’s not much but you can take it...just leave us be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “COINS?” The eldest Dwarve roared. He raised his ax again and split her chair in two. The kerchief fell away from Ana’s mouth and she screamed. “You think we come for your coins? You’re just like the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Brother-” the youngest Dwarve said and the eldest roared, “silence!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What do you want to do with them?” Asked the Dwarve holding Ana. Iree tried to catch his eyes but he refused to look at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shall </span>
  </em>
  <span>we take their things and go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The eldest Dwarve shook his head. He moved closer to Iree and she flinched backward. She could see herself reflected in his dark eyes. It was a frightening sight, her fear, and she wished more than anything that she had something to protect her and her children with. But she hadn’t had reason to acquire a weapon in the past. Her home, and the village beyond, had always been quite peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” he said slowly. “We kill them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Iree screamed along with Ana as she was dragged bodily from the floor. “Starting with the babe!” The eldest Dwarve roared. His brother laid Ana upon the ground and, one hand grasping Iree, advanced upon the infant. Iree clawed and bit at his skin but, despite his height, he was incredibly strong. With one hand he raised the glinting ax -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait!” A small voice called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They all paused and looked at Ailee, who had her pale hands raised before her in supplication. “Take me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ailee, baby, no!” Iree cried, collapsing upon the floor in a flood of tears. “No, baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes,” Ailee gulped, “Take me instead, just please don’t hurt my mother and my sister. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll be your servant girl! You can torture me or kill me or anything you want! Just please, don’t hurt them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The two Dwarves looked to their brother. He was eyeing Ailee with distrust. He lowered his ax and let go of Iree’s arm. Iree crawled to Ana and grasped her in her weak arms, sobbing greatly against the tiny face. Bin bent down at his waist and looked at Ailee in an appraising way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well…” he said curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I say we do it,” said Do. He seemed relieved by the prospect of less bloodshed. “We could use a servant on our journeys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye,” Bahn said, “I don’t fancy staining my sword so early on. Not with this lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Iree was muttering a soft prayer to herself, her nose buried in Ana’s downy hair. Bin ordered her to shut up and gave her a swift kick with his boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you know what you are asking, little girl? We will show you no mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye,” Ailee said, wringing her hands, “Just don’t hurt them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Very well,” Bin said. He lifted the girl by her arm and dragged her towards the door. Iree screamed and reached out for her daughter. The last thing she saw was Ailee’s fearful eyes staring back at her before another swift kick from Bahn turned her world black. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was browsing the back of my LotR book the other day, and I found out this interesting tidbit from Tolkien. Apparently, Dwarves are assigned a name at birth which is unknown to other races. So, for example, Thorin's name is not actually 'Thorin.' Thorin is the name that he uses in the common tongue. His true name is only known to himself and other Dwarves. And I find that super interesting, because I'm so curious about what it could be. I'll be up at 3 AM tomorrow morning trying to think of Dwarven names for him, ha ha.</p>
<p>And before anybody asks, yes, I do know Nadi's true name. No, I'm not telling. ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The journey had taken an unexpected, and unfortunate twist that eventually led them to Rivendell, the home of Lord Elrond. After an unlucky encounter with a trio of hungry Trolls and a subsequent meeting with a little Wizard by the name of Radagast the Brown, the Company had been hunted down by a pack of Orcs. They barely made it by the skin of their teeth, and indeed would have been made Orc food had not Dwalin pointed out a secret passage hidden beneath a jagged outcrop of boulders. Delighted, and yet made weary by their ordeal, the Dwarves had followed the twisting passage until it had spit them out upon a valley illuminated by the sunlight bouncing off of a hundred glowing fountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The Valley of Imladris,” Gandalf had said, with a small smile of relief playing around his lips. “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Rivendell,” Bilbo had said, his eyes never leaving the beautiful valley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Here lies the last homely house east of the sea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But Thorin was no fool. He suspected that Gandalf had planned their route to Rivendell in secret, and he was quick to voice his disdain of his greatest enemy: the Elves. Yet it was in their best interest to seek lodging and aid in deciphering their map. And so, quite grudgingly, the Company of Dwarves allowed themselves to be ushered into Imladris, where after a brief moment of tension, they were welcomed with food and music. The Elven women were quick to descend upon Nadi after dinner. With soft words and surprisingly strong hands, they whisked her away from the Company and half-carried, half-dragged her down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What are they doing to the girl?!” Gloin had cried out in dismay. The Dwarves stood up in haste. Bifur pounded his chest and spoke what sounded to Bilbo to be fragmented curses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You bring her back!” Ori had called after the retreating Elves, and the others echoed his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s alright, it’s quite alright,” Elrond said placatingly, rising to a graceful stand. “They simply want to bathe and dress her in more appropriate attire. They do not see it fitting for a woman to appear so...worn down..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves grumbled amongst themselves (if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was considered worn down, then what did that make them?) But Gandalf eased their worries with a few light-hearted words and eventually, they came to relax. Still, their ears were strained for any sound that might signal Nadi's distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The evening passed uneventfully. Much to the silent surprise of the Elves, the Dwarves were quick to chop down the precious furniture offered to them and build a sort of Dwarven den outside of their chambers. They set fire to the surplus wood and roasted their sausages over it, all while questioning and making jests at the Elves. When Bilbo returned from the meeting between Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin, he was quite embarrassed to find the short work that the Dwarves had made of the accommodations offered to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Patting his hands against his legs uncomfortably, he walked quietly into the makeshift chamber. It was well into the night, and yet all of the Dwarves - except for Bombur, who was snoring happily in the corner - were wide awake and muttering peacefully amongst themselves. He made toward a relatively empty spot in the room to set up his bed things (the Elves had offered him his own room, but he didn't feel right sleeping apart from the Company) when Kili called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo looked up and found the young black-haired Dwarf sitting in front of his brother in a large alcove. The two truly were inseparable, he thought to himself and indeed, as they looked up at him, the look in their eyes seemed to be almost identical. Kili had been whittling away at something, which he let hang limply from his hands as he stared at the Hobbit with an uncharacteristically unfriendly look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is it about you that she finds so...alluring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo was confused for a moment and wondered if, perhaps, Kili was jealous of the fact that he had caught the eye of some Elven maid. Then he remembered. “Do you mean Nadi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili looked at his brother, who raised his eyebrows and snickered. “Or perhaps you’ve mistaken one of the others for a woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know who you all are, thank you very much,” Bilbo snapped back. Over the past few days with the Dwarves, he had grown bolder with his speech, a fact which amused them greatly. “And maybe it’s the way that I talk to her. Or don’t talk to her, as she pleases.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili’s brows furrowed and he repeated Bilbo’s words to himself in a low mutter. Bilbo, for his part, was thinking of the time that he and Nadi had spent together during the past few days. Ever since asking him to shave her beard, she had drawn herself to him like a moth to lamplight. It was never much: she showed him the matchbox that she kept braided in her hair at all times, pointed out the fish eggs beneath the logs in the stream, whispered her praise of Thorin at night when neither of them was sleepy. Though he could not yet say it out loud, he thought of them as sort-of-kind-of-maybe friends. He wasn’t sure how to explain this, so he said, “Sometimes...you can say all that there is to say without saying much at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can say all there is....? Are you making fun of me, Grocer?” Kili stood up and advanced upon him. “Is he making fun of me, Fili?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye, I think he is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No!” Bilbo said, backing up against a wall with his hands pressed behind his back. “No, not at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you take my words lightly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I just...hear me out,” Bilbo said when Kili was mere inches in front of him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sometimes there’s nothing that needs to be said. When two people share something special - as you and she obviously have - it’s your actions that speak. Little things like...sharing breakfast or sitting together and smoking from the same pipe or -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fondling,” Fili added matter-of-factly. Bilbo glanced at him in exasperation and he winked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, er, fondling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> fondling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, right, well. Words can be heavy and cumbersome and confusing at times. That’s what I mean when I say that silence...is often more welcome than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili said nothing. He glared at the Hobbit for a moment in silence, still not sure if he was being made fun of or not. He turned around and flipped his hair over his shoulder. “Perhaps you are right,” he said in a low voice and began to walk out of the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where are you going?” Fili called after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “To practice my silence!.” Kili gave a curt wave over his shoulder and disappeared into the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excuse me, ladies. I am looking for a Dwarve: a bit short by your standards, and rugged about the face. She has eyes like moonlight shining behind a jar full of honey and a voice like melting butter. Have you seen her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The three Elven maidens glanced at each other with warm smiles, enchanted by the handsome young Dwarve's description of his companion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, we have,” they said in unison, “but if we tell, what will we receive in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I heard there’s a strong, young Dwarve wandering these parts, searching for maidens such as yourself to entertain with his...overly large sword tricks.” The Elves giggled. “Tell me where I may find my companion and I will consider sending him your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The youngest Elf glanced down the lantern-lit hall to a pair of wooden doors with steam wafting from beneath but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s bathing,” said the eldest of the trio but already Kili was moving down towards the doors. “Sir, it is not proper to call upon a lady at such a time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili paused with his hands propped up on the door and smiled back at the maidens. “Proper,” he said curiously, pushing the door open. “we're Dwarves. We know of no such word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The maidens giggled and wandered away in a glowing gaggle. They called out instructions to a cozy chamber beyond the winding staircase leading from his room, if he could pass the word along to his ‘friend.’ But he paid them no mind. The steam in the air was thick and whitish when he opened the door and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The smell of incense hung heavily about him, stinging his throat and making him wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi?” He called out. He spotted the thick paneling of a glass window and he shoved it open with impatient hands. Immediately, the steam in the room was sucked out and dispersed in the air beyond the bathing room. There, in the center of the room, was a large white tub filled to the brim with clear water run through with translucent ribbons of pale blue, soft white, and petal pink. Colors seemed to waft from its waters, or perhaps it was just a trick of the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi,” he said again and finally spotted the young Dwarve. She stood before an ornate silver-wrought mirror. Her traveling attire had been cast aside and she now wore a cream-colored suit. The breast of the coat was embroidered with golden silk that twirled its way along the stiff collar that rose to her chin. A thick brown belt cinched the coat to her waist, leaving the bottom of its cape to bloom out around her large gold-bordered pants. Her ankles were swathed in a thin red cloth like stockings but sturdier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi,” he said, his voice catching with laughter, “what have they done to you, you poor girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ ‘tis called bathing,” she said roughly, her teeth set along a red ribbon. She was quickly undoing the braids that the maidens had looped tightly around her head. “Perhaps you have heard of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nay, I do not think I have. Perhaps I should…?” Kili gestured to the bath and made a move like he was undoing his belt. Nadi hissed and turned to face him. Before he knew what had happened, she had flung a hairbrush his way. He ducked, and the handle of the brush made a dent in a wooden door. He stood up and glanced between the door and the other Dwarve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “First words that you have spoken to me in days and you insult me and then decline my offer to undress. The former is quite of your character, but the latter....tsk, tsk, tsk." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Now that I know that you are still partly yourself…” Kili moved around the steaming tub and stepped towards her but she flinched and he was quick to step back. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Those words. Those three cursed words. She had heard them spoken in the same voice in all of her dreams, the ones in which she caused him terrible harm. What would it be this time, she wondered, her heart beating at a fast pace. Her eyes flickered to the bathtub. Would she grab him by his braids and hold his head under? Would she fetch the brush and bash his teeth in? Or would she smash the window and slice him to pieces with a jagged shard? She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the next fateful words to tumble from her lips - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was thinking...I couldn’t bear to be without you </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but they never came. She opened her eyes and glanced curiously at Kili, who was watching her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You look as though you’ve seen the dead rise. Has the journey really been that hard on my beautiful face?” He touched his chin warily and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, it’s just I...I do not...is...this a dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. Would you rather it be?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, I…” she paused and pointed at the brush laying by his feet. “Throw that to me, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you sure?” he asked, picking the brush up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. But throw it </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Kili, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If only I had been shown such kindness when you threw it </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” He wound his arm back and tossed it to her, gently. She caught it with both hands and weighed it carefully. It was solid and cool in her grip. Though her dreams were often extraordinarily realistic, she could never feel the temperature of the weapons in her hands when she wielded them against Kili. She sighed in relief and fell back against the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He did something odd then. He called her by her true name. It was the actual name that she had been given by her father at birth. The sound of it was reminiscent of the rocks that thundered from the mountains of Erebor and came to rest in the deep crystal pools below. It was deep, throaty, and nostalgic. She hadn't heard it in centuries</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Dwarves guarded their true names fiercely. No other race knew of their existence. The sound of it flooded her heart with warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He stepped towards her carefully, watching her. Her eyes remained closed as he reached out and brushed a damp lock of hair away from her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do not know what I have done to offend you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You have done nothing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But I hope that, whatever it is, you will forgive me. And understand I have wished for your pardon every day that you returned from the forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She winced and turned her head to the side. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to see the look of pure hopelessness that she knew had lit itself within his dark eyes. She loved him with a passion that was intense and unparalleled, and the awkwardness of their distance had wrought in her a pain that she hadn’t felt since her uncle’s death and the taking of Erebor. Deep within, she feared that, even if Iree’s curse were to lift, she would lose him. For surely, no matter what he said, he would not wait on her forever. It was not in his - or his brother’s - nature to cling to that which did not appeal to him. And, as she was often reminded by her own stuttered voice in her dreams, the thought of becoming nothing, of no longer having meaning to him was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She opened her eyes and clenched her teeth. Her eyes immediately moved towards the ceiling and away from him, as if she could find the answer hidden there. Yet, she ruminated as he watched her, it was for his own good that she deserted him. If the dreams were a foreboding, or portent, of what was to come, then it was best if she let herself lose him. She’d rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>than see him die, especially by her own traitorous hands. It was the sole reason why she had tried to decline her inclusion in the Company, for she knew that when Thorin called upon the rest to join Kili would be sure to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> So why didn’t she tell him? The mere thought of speaking her truth made her throat swell with an otherworldly force as if Iree were reaching her hand through time and rendering her mute. She could tell no one. Not that it mattered though. Like a planted seed, the fright had bloomed in her mind, occupying every recess with its malevolent force. She could travel a thousand miles away from him and still, she would slaughter him in her dreams, for every night of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know what you are thinking,” he said and she looked down at him in surprise. “And you would be right. I will not hold on to you forever, my starlight. If you do not -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nay, listen! If you no longer enjoy my presence, I understand. I will leave you be. But, on the chance that you do - and I pray that you do - tell me! And I will remain by your side for as long as you like. Even if you let </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusas </span>
  </em>
  <span>devour me whole,” he laughed. “So, Nadi, what’ll it be then? Will you grow back your beard and give this ol' travel-weary Dwarve everything that he has ever wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she cried in her head as he pressed his forehead against hers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahal, yes.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because she knew that he was asking so much more than he was saying. But she couldn’t. Tears sprung to her eyes and her lip trembled. Not so long as her visions persisted would she allow her presence to endanger him. For his sake, she realized, she would always have to push him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Leave,” she said weakly, salty tears running over her lips. He looked up and into her eyes with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I said, ‘leave me be!’ Now and forever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi, by my beard, what have I done to anger you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “‘Tis not what you have done. It is I,” she said and pushed him away. “Leave! Now, Kili! And do not come to me with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>squealings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of the journey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He stumbled back and fell into the tub. She watched in agony as he thrashed about, wishing that she could reach in and pull him out, but he regained himself in seconds and lifted his sodden body from the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alright,” he said, backing away from her as if she were some strange new rabid beast, “If that is what you want. Nadi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without another word, he turned on his heel and exited the chamber. Nadi was quick to wrap the fallen ribbon around her cheeks. She fell to her knees, collapsed at the waist, and howled against the red cloth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Glimpse of the Past Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Chapter posting tonight. Stay tuned!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
A Glimpse of the Past...
<span> The hunting party arrived well into the morning. The inhabitants of Dale hailed them merrily, the women and she-Dwarves casting flowers along their path and wreathing them with jewels. With their bloody armor and torn clothes, they were a frightening and majestic sight. Kili bowed his head with a smile and let a woman place a thinly woven necklace of gold over his head. His heavy hair lay in black rivulets along his chest and face as he called out words of victory in Khuzdul. He raised his mighty arms and both the citizens and his Company responded in a glorious frenzy. It hadn’t been easy, their quest, and one of them had been injured. But they had made it back home alive. No longer would the surrounding hills be terrorized by the wandering Trolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His Uncle stood at the entrance of Erebor, along with Nain and Thrain. The hunting party came to a stop before their Lords and each Dwarve took a deep bow. Thorin was smiling, and this filled Kili’s heart with pride. One by one, the Lords embraced the members of the party. When it was Thorin’s turn to take Kili in his arms and press their foreheads together, Kili tried his best to keep his expression neutral but proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I am glad that you are safe, nephew,” Thorin whispered to Kili in Khuzdul. He turned and clasped Fili on his shoulder and nodded in respect. “Though we had been expecting you back long before this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There were many more Trolls than we had expected. The hills were swarming with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And how many did you kill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Six.” Kili said proudly, “Out of the twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, well,” Fili said from behind him and Kili’s eyes darkened, already knowing what his brother would say. “I had to help you with the last one. Nasty bugger wielded a club twice the size of the largest among us,” he said to Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well...I was the one who struck the fatal blow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And I was the one who distracted him long enough for you to strike. Five and a half, we’ll say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fine, five and a half,” Kili said quickly, “but mostly by my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin smirked and squeezed his shoulder. “My blood truly does flow through you. Fili, what was your number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “...two...two and a half if you count Kili’s troll. I fought at a much closer range.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin laughed and with his other hand squeezed Fili’s shoulder. “Kili’s bow and arrows were quite advantageous, then? It’s easier to take out a troll, the farther away you are from it. Perhaps you should have him give you lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah...no,” Fili said quickly. “I’d rather learn on my own, with all due respect, Thorin. Sometimes it is pure luck that guides my brother’s hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How fairs Kadi,” Kili asked, in reference to Nadi’s ailing uncle. Thorin’s smile fell and his voice lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He succumbed to his illness days after you left. Nadi is now the last of her house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And she?” Kili asked, with a painful lump growing in his throat. Kadi had always treated him with kindness, seeing as he and Fili had grown so close to his niece. He used to advise Kili on how to properly use a bow and arrow, and regal him with embarrassing stories of Nadi’s youth. Kili was surprised that Nadi had not been there to welcome him. News of their parties' arrival had traveled fast, and many from Dale and Erebor had gathered at the entrance of the mountain at their arrival. He assumed that she had gone out traveling again, but a grieving Dwarve was never quick to abandon the proceedings following the death of their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kili,” Thorin’s voice echoed and the young Dwarve realized that he had been lost and thought. “She’s been missing ever since her uncle’s death. We assumed that she went looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “On her own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye,” Thorin said in a voice that implied he knew Nadi all too well, “You know she’s always been particularly obstinate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then I will go after her,” Kili stated matter of factly, slinging his worn pack higher on his shoulder. Fili did the same, for if his brother was foolhardy enough to go crashing back into the hills then he would of course remain beside him. But Thorin raised his eyebrows and a look of pity crossed his strong features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh? And where will you go, nephew? How will you track a master tracker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I…” Kili faltered because Thorin had made a great point. Though Nadi had spent the majority of her life exploring the woodlands and thus had become an expert tracker, his skills were not as fine-tuned. His pack slid a few inches down his arm as he thought. “I do not know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Suddenly there was a stir from the crowd and Kili turned around. Everybody seemed to be looking at a point in the distance with expressions of surprise and horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is it?” Fili asked and Kili stepped forward, his archer’s eyes scanning the horizon. A lone figure was approaching from beyond the market. It moved slowly, with a limp, its dark figure trailing puddles behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s Nadi!” Someone cried and Kili rushed forward. The crowd parted before the young prince and Kili arrived just in time to catch Nadi as she fell. Her sleeves were soaked through with blood and a nasty wound ran along her neck and cheek. Kili could see that it was fresh, although the blood around it had dried. She heaved heavily in his arms and when she finally looked up at him her amber eyes seemed far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Make way, make way,” Thrain commanded, rushing through the crowd followed by his son, grandson, and hunting party. “My poor, sweet girl. What happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The King pulled her arm heavily around his shoulders and Kili did the same with her other arm. Together they half dragged, half pulled her towards the entrance of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Get Dina,” Thorin yelled to Fili upon seeing the state that Nadi was in. Fili nodded and ran as fast as he could through Dale. “By my beard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi! Nadi! I need you to look at me,” Kili said, lifting her bearded chin towards him. Her eyes rolled back in her head momentarily and then rolled back towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There was a bear…” she slurred. “It wounded me and then I wounded it and then..." She coughed suddenly and her entire body was wracked by the force of it. She spat out blood and spoke with difficulty. “And then I...I found...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She coughed again as the King and young prince heaved her bodily up the stone steps. They paused to let her rest. Her slack jaw hung open and she wheezed desperately for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She coughed and wheezed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Give her space, let her breathe,” Nain commanded and the Dwarves let her down gently. She lay upon her back, clutching at her throat and staring blindly into the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I found…” but she would say no more, despite their gentle urgings. Frightened, Kili placed his hands on both sides of her face and turned her towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What did you find? Speak!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi’s eyes seemed to focus on him all of a sudden. Her mouth fell open and she breathed. “No,” she said weakly, “not you. No...no...NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She began to thrash around violently, striking and tearing at her chest. She covered her ears and screamed, its high-pitched sound sending waves of shock through the land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The-worst-is-yet-to-come, the-worst-is-yet-to-come, THE-WORST-IS-YET-TO-COME! </span>
  </em>
  <span>KILI, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Thorin pushed his nephew back and they looked at each other with gazes full of incomprehension. The young she-Dwarve lay shivering and muttering on the ground below their feet. Finally, the Dwarve named Dina arrived. She gently pushed Kili back and he let her, his heart full of shame and guilt. He didn't understand what had caused Nadi to curse him so. Had he done something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There, there,” Dina said sweetly. She held a handful of putrid, moist leaves to Nadi’s nose. “You’ll be alright, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi inhaled and once again her eyes rolled back into her head. Her eyelids fluttered over a frightening whiteness as the crowd watched in relief. “Let’s take her to my chambers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Two strong Dwarves lifted Nadi from the ground and carried her gently through the mountain. Slowly the crowd dispersed, leaving Kili to stand quite confused in the same spot. He turned to Fili who regarded him with guarded distrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What did I-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Fili turned on his heel and together they made their way back to the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Farewell Wishes and a Terrible Portent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Company left that very night in secret. Bilbo was disappointed to leave the Elven company so soon, and indeed as he looked back upon Rivendell, he wished that he could have stayed there forever. Nothing was stopping him from abandoning the Company except for his word, which seemed weak in comparison to his desire to experience the many blessings and comforts of the Elven city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But he couldn’t do that. As many times as he commanded his large, hairy feet to turn and go the other way, they continued obstinately on with the Company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They traveled for many days over hills, around mountains. Sometimes their paths were narrow: so narrow that he had to stand on his toes, other times they were broad and seemed to stretch on and on into the distance. He preferred the broader paths. He liked to imagine what lay beyond. Were there more lands like Rivendell or the Shire? The thought of passing by people in their comfortable homes made him feel comfortable in a way as if safety and joy were still possible in the world around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Soon they reached the Misty Mountains. They stood proud and indifferent before them, their faces grey and powdered thickly with snow. The Hobbit soon began to shiver beneath his thick layers of clothing. The chill was not just physical; the speckled flurries seemed to tear and scratch away at his will to go on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Day turned to night and heavy winds pregnant with ice-cold rain began to whip at the Company. Their path along the Mountains had become even more narrow than before, and a single misstep was bound to send the unfortunate soul hurling to the yawning depths below. Bilbo found the passageway quite insane and vowed to never travel along a mountain again...if he survived the ordeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The sky turned bluish-black and a loud rumbling could be heard around them. At first, Bilbo thought that it was thunder but, as he watched in fear, a large boulder seemed to have dislodged itself from nowhere and crashed into the mountain face above them. He ducked and covered his head as shards of rock and flint came raining down upon them. Another boulder went flying from above them, and this time hit the opposite mountain. It all seemed very intentional and Bilbo was wondering what accursed and sentient bad luck had come their way when suddenly Bofur stood up tall and cried, “Well bless me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As Bilbo watched, a giant man-shaped tower of rocks dislodged itself from the mountain with many a thunderous crack. It released its sharp arms and hurled a large rock at the space above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The legends are true! Giants! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stone giants!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The ground beneath the Company’s feet shook mightily as the rock met its target behind them: another Stone Giant that had awakened from the rubble. The Giant was shoved backward by the force of the blow and responded by heaving its own stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The rock before them quaked and lurched and they found, amongst many curses and cries, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that they were standing upon the legs of a Giant. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Giant rose and separated its crumbling legs, subsequently sending Bilbo flying over the edge. Shocked by his sudden disadvantage, he hung simply by his pale fingers above the roaring abyss. It was Thorin who saved him by swinging down and leveraging him back up. But the force used to send Bilbo back onto the ledge knocked Thorin even lower. Quickly, Dwalin grabbed his king and hauled him up with a loud grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I thought we lost our Burglar,” Dwalin said light-heartedly, and Bilbo sighed in agreement. Thorin glanced back at him with eyes full of rage and hissed, “he’s been lost ever since he got here. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But misery was soon to strike again as half of the Company was whisked backward, situated as they were on the legs of another Giant. Thorin's side of the Company watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as the other half was carried away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kili!” Nadi screamed as she watched the raven-haired Dwarf disappear into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi!” He cried back. Then, just as quickly, the Stone Giant lost its balance and fell forward. Its leg swung forward and Thorin’s side watched in helpless agony as their kin was crushed to smithereens against the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NOOOO!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorin cried, sure that half of his bloodline as well as the Hobbit had just been brutally killed before his eyes. But as they watched, the Stone Giant fell backward and to their relief, they saw that the rest of the Company had been deposited safely, albeit shakily, upon their same ledge. Groaning, the Dwarves untangled themselves from each other and Bilbo grinned to see them all safe in one piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re alright!” Someone called, “We’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Laughing, Nadi moved past Bilbo to embrace her kin when suddenly another rumble rocked their platform and sent both Dwalin and Bombur hurdling over the edge. Bombur quickly grabbed Dwalin’s leg as the two Dwarves tumbled down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin!” Nadi called and, understanding her intent, Thorin grasped her about the waist. She threw herself forward on her belly and caught Dwalin’s hand right as his finger slid off of the rock. A sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be heard as she grabbed his wrist and Bilbo realized, with horror, that the bones in her arm had been snapped beneath the weight of the two large Dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaaagh! Aaaagh! Aaaagh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She cried deliriously, her shoulder hanging awfully from her body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My arm, AAAAAAAAAAAGH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin was quick to act. With one arm holding her waist, he reached down and grasped Dwalin by the shoulder. Together, he and Bifur heaved all three Dwarves away from the lip of their platform. Nadi threw herself back against the wall and, grasping her broken arm, thrashed and kicked and rolled about in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts! Oh, please, Mahal,</span>
  </em>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>it hurts</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We have to set it,” Bofur said urgently. Nadi bit her pale lip and shook her head furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No!” She cried, tears streaming down her face. “We must seek shelter </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come on,” Thorin called, tossing his head towards a gap between the rocks. The Dwarves hurriedly rose to their feet and ran after him. Whimpering, Nadi rose to her feet and followed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The cave that Thorin had found was warm and offered a much welcome reprieve from the storm. Thorin would allow no fire that night and suggested they all got some sleep as they would be leaving at first light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But the plan was to wait for Gandalf,” Balin had implored. But Thorin would hear of no such thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Plans change. Bofur! Take the first watch. Nadi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Quickly, Bofur and Dori went to work setting Nadi’s arm with a makeshift sling. Little did they know that, farther away, the Pale Orc had already picked up their scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aie, aie, aie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> help me, please, save me from this pain,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nadi whispered monotonously with every move of her limp arm. The sight of it and her pale face made Bilbo sick to his stomach and he rushed to the opening of the cave to rid himself of that day’s lunch. Bofur and Dori whispered comforting words to her but when it came time to secure the sling with a tight knot about her arm, she screamed in pure agony and fell faint upon the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That night, Bilbo decided that he had had enough of the Company and their journey. Contract and promises be damned, he was just not fit for such an excursion. Seeing Nadi’s arm break before his very eyes had been the final straw. So gruesome an image - and the sound of it - would stay with him for the rest of his long life. Quietly, he packed his bags, his mind set on returning to Rivendell. He remembered the way - it was a relatively straight path from the Misty Mountains to the Elven city. As he moved quietly about the sleeping Dwarves, Thorin’s word echoed in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been lost ever since he got here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should never have come. He has no place amongst us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Well! If that’s what he believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo was startled and turned to face Bofur. He and Nadi were sitting side-by-side in an alcove cut into the rocks. She was surrounded by slivers of the translucent green gems that ran through the cave walls. Her face was tinged slightly greenish as she bit the skin on the fingers of her left hand and stared blankly up at Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Back to Rivendell,” he admitted sternly.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No...no. You can’t turn back now,” Bofur said as he stood up, “You’re part of the Company. You’re one of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Agreed,” Nadi said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m not, though, am I,” Bilbo spat back, “Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I’m a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. Should never have run out my door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re homesick,” Bofur said gently, “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, you don’t!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bilbo hissed back, “You’re Dwarves. You’re used to living on the road, not belonging anywhere.” He saw the hurt look on Bofur’s face and he apologized quickly, embarrassed to have been caught so clumsy with his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, you’re right,” Bofur said, glancing back at Nadi, “we don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. ” Bofur clapped him on the shoulder and he nodded in appreciation. He turned and was on the verge of leaving for good when a single voice rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bilbo. You’d really leave without saying goodbye to an old friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come. I want to get one last look at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo sighed and quietly trudged towards Nadi. He hoped that she would make it quick, for the thought of parting with the Dwarves had begun to make his eyes smart. He knelt down and faced her. Smiling softly, she took his features in with appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So handsome, for a Hobbit,” she said. He blushed at her words. “Do you remember the day that Kili was attacked by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sthrusa</span>
  </em>
  <span> while I stood there and did nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes.” How could he forget?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin was...exceedingly disappointed in me. You all were, I know. And believe you me: The disappointment of a King is quite a terrible thing. Especially that of my King,” she looked over at Thorin who was faced the other way. She didn't know that he was wide awake, listening to her every word. “I was the one who led the pack towards us with my screaming. I almost killed Kili. I don’t sing the songs of my kin and I shaved my beard. And now my arm is broken and I am beyond useless. I am possibly the worst Dwarve that ever lived. I should leave with you.” She raised herself lightly from the floor and Bilbo thought for a brief, happy moment that she was coming with him. But she was simply readjusting and she settled back down with a sigh. “But I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Because even if both my arms were broken and I was blind as a bat in both eyes, I would not leave the Company. They’d have to drag me away kicking and screaming. Thing is, Bilbo, every single one of these Dwarves is my family. They watched me grow from an insolent young Dwarf to an older, but still insolent one. And I pledged my allegiance to them. And when I pledged my allegiance, I pledged the totality of my being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And what’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She gulped dryly, winced in pain, and adjusted her broken arm. “It means that I pledged all that I am: the good and the bad, for I can not separate the two. The part of me that is weak and frightened and bound to make terrible mistakes is one with the part of me that is strong and driven and capable of reclaiming my home. There is no perfect Warrior. Even the greatest of us carries his world upon his back,” she pressed her cold hand to his warm, ruddy cheek, “Yes, you are homesick. And you are uncomfortable. And sometimes you trip over your big feet. But all that comes with the territory of being who you are. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> an invaluable member of this quest.” She coughed and said in a softer voice. “You’re invaluable to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> What she said made sense and struck a chord in his weary heart. For he understood what she meant. His grandfather had taught him much the same thing. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, every single ringed finger. “Goodbye, Nadi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Goodbye, Grocer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He stood up and turned to leave when suddenly, spotting something glowing on his hip, Bofur pointed and said, “what’s that?” Bilbo looked down and his heart seemed to drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His Elven Dagger had turned blue, signaling the presence of Goblins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Dance for the Trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ground tumbled beneath their sleeping bodies. The Dwarves and Hobbit screamed in surprise as they were spat out upon a winding tunnel. They were slung this way and that along the rock-hewn slide until finally they were deposited once again upon a strange little makeshift bridge. Nadi cried out in pain as Bombur landed on her broken arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, get off me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was on the verge of saying but when she opened her eyes she forgot all about her throbbing arm.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Goblins!” She cried in dismay. Before the Dwarves could rise to their feet, they were surrounded by a swarm of the chittering and ugly creatures. One Goblin grabbed her by her hair and another by her good arm. Two more grabbed her ankles and she was thus carried, screaming and cursing, along the bridge. They were like ants in the way that they moved, clambering and skittering around each other. Her head fell back against the wooden bridge and her world turned upside down, just in time to see Bilbo disappear among the flock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Huh?” she said, tilting her head. Right at that moment one of the Goblins reached its scabbed hand in the pocket bearing the green gems and she quickly looked up. “Get! Get away!” She cried and kicked the creature square in its mouth. Immediately three more descended upon her and her sight was completely obscured by the bulging bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Goblins carried the Dwarves along winding bridges. Nadi could see the firelight wriggling from the hundreds of makeshift lamps hanging about the cave. This set an idea in her head and she shoved her hand deep into her pockets, still cradling a few fragments of the gems. If a few things fell into place she could create a suitable distraction, at least for a few seconds. But her plan could put them in danger or fail miserably and embarrassingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dwarves were let down upon a broad spot on the bridge. The smell preceded the Goblin king. Nadi covered her nose and looked up with her eyes watering. There, before her, stood the ugliest and largest creature that she had ever seen in her life. The very sight of him sent her dinner heaving along in her throat and she bent down to vomit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Spies? Thieves? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Assassins?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Goblin King cried in his high voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dwarves, your Malevolence,” a Goblin in the front offered up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>DDDDWWWAAARRRVVVVEEESSS</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The King echoed in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Found ‘em on the front porch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So don’t just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The goblins descended upon them once again and began to paw and scratch at their bodies. Nadi kept her arms held tightly to her sides, hoping to keep their hands away from her coat pockets. But they were too busy searching other areas and she winced as their grimy fingers found her more sensitive places. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So long as they’re distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself, gritting her teeth. The Goblin King inquired into the purpose of their quest. When no one responded, The Goblin King rose his mighty arms and instructed his minions to bring forth tortuous devices whose names made Nadi shiver. It was only when he threatened to start with Ori did Thorin bid him to hold. She watched her King as he stepped forward, her eyes never leaving his set face. The Goblin King seemed to be very delighted by his presence and he mockingly welcomed him by name and family line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know somebody that will pay a pretty price for your head. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours...the Pale Orc. Astride a white Warg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A shudder went through the Company, then. Could it be? Had the Pale Orc survived his wounds? Nadi glanced at Fili. They had both been present at that battle. They had seen the howling Orc dragged away, his arm missing and body bloodied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Azog the Defiler was slain in battle long ago,” her King said. Though he spoke with confidence, his voice trembled ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So you think...send word to the Pale Orc,” the Goblin King told a Goblin sitting upon a swing “Tell him I have found his prize.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Goblin King broke out in a joyous song, swinging his bulbous arms to and fro as the smaller Goblins around him hopped and skipped in joy. A Goblin behind her swung his club and hit her square in the back of the head. She fell forward with a grunt and bumped into Bofur, who in turn bumped into Kili who bumped into Nori. A gleaming sword was cast from their midst and a young Goblin picked it up. He pulled it free of its scabbard and screamed at the sight of the blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know that sword,” The Goblin King cried out in alarm, backing away in fright. “The Goblin cleaver! Whip them, strike them, cut them,” The Goblin King cried and the Goblins were whipped into a frenzy. Nadi hissed as she was bitten upon the arm and her hair was pulled so ferociously that she was swung off balance. She jolted and coughed as her injured arm was kicked and she was dragged back up by her hair once again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cut off their heads</span>
  </em>
  <span>/”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait!” Nadi shouted. The Goblins paused as she stood up and began to push her way towards the Goblin King. She didn't know what she was doing, but she had to stall for time until she figured out a way to put her plan into effect. “Your...M</span>
  <em>
    <span>alevolence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Might I have a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bold,” The Goblin King spat and leaned forward. She forced herself to hold his phlegmonous eyes as he looked her up and down. “Make it quick, as these words will be your last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. Right. Well…” she looked back at the Dwarves who were, in turn, watching her with wide eyes. “I would first like to express my gratitude and offer my compliments for your grand capture of our Company. Furthermore, I would like to add that I am thoroughly moved by your...fantastic...girth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves broke out in evil curses and mutterings of disbelief over her betrayal. She rolled her eyes and sighed quietly in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go on…” The Goblin King said, ever so slightly intrigued by her words of praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It is a custom of my people to accept their defeat with grace and compliments towards their adversary. And before you cut off our heads I’d like to offer you a gift!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do we have such customs,” Nori whispered loudly to Oin who shrugged and looked at Bifur. “What is she going on about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi cleared her throat loudly over the sound of their whispers and fondled the green gemstones in her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A song and dance! By the woman of the Company!” She proclaimed loudly and suddenly. The Goblins shuffled about and chittered at each other in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah...and is there a, uh, woman amongst you?” The Goblin King asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he didn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadi thought darkly to herself. She knew that the journey had been hard on her appearance but she couldn’t have looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bedraggled. “I...I am a woman, oh Hostile One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh!” The Goblin King said in surprise. He leaned back in his chair and thumped his staff against the side. “Very well then. I am quite the connoisseur of song, you see. I can pick out the ripest of melodies, being a gracious singer myself.” He snorted. “Let’s see it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi hesitated. She didn't know any songs or dances fit for the occasion. Indeed, all of the Dwarven songs that she knew had to do with pride and storytelling. She’d have to make one up on the spot, something that would hold the Goblins’ attention for long enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The Ballad of the Bawdy Barmaid,” she said, stuttering, and slowly began to move along the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There was a maid named Ballah Sue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sight to behold, for me and you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes were bright and water blue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she was bored with nothing to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She glanced back again at her kin. Their looks of anger had been turned to looks of disbelief as she began to unbutton the top of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She traveled wide, past rock and tree</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To an old, run-down city</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To a tavern with Ale for free,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Much to the luck of you and me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Goblin King was watching her, not amused by her clumsy frolicking. Her broken arm hung limply by her side, hindering her movements greatly. She winced as she moved along, rocking her hips and stumbling around the smaller Goblins. Her eyes flickered to the nearest firelamp, directly behind Bombur. If only she could get close enough. An idea crossed her mind and she turned to face him. She batted her eyelashes at him and swayed towards him, trying to point out the fire lamp with her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She saw a Warrior in vicious stance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And thought she’d ask him to a dance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Impressed! By his long sword and lance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She said, ‘dearest gent-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nadi leaned in towards Bombur in mock-seduction. The fat Dwarve’s eyes went wide and he leaned away, not quite understanding her intent. “ ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>reach in my pants.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reach in my trousers, Bombur,” she hissed so quietly that none but he heard her. He looked at her in confusion. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reach in my pants, do it now, hurry up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bombur understood then. Quickly, so as not to draw suspicion, he slunk his fat fingers in the pocket hung from her hips and withdrew a handful of the green stones. They disappeared into his own pocket as the Goblin King, positively annoyed now, said, “is that part of the song?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes!” She exclaimed and turned around. Now for the next part. She dropped her coat from her shoulders, exposing the skin above her breast and her scarred neck. “Yes! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reach in my pants, reach in my pants! She invited the Warrior to a dance</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She began to hop and skip about the place, feeling quite foolish and embarrassed. Her cheeks reddened and she glanced back at Kili, who was watching her dancing around in her undergarments as if he had never seen such a shameful thing before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fix your faces, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said silently with her expression, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll give away my plan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Warrior did never tire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As a layman played his lyre</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was her only true desire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he threw her in the fire!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She glanced at Bombur pointedly. He stared back and she cleared her throat. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>BUT he threw her IN THE FIRE!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Quicker than would have been expected from such a large Dwarve, he spun on his heel and tossed the green gemstones in a fire lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Get down!” Nadi called to the Company before sinking into a crouch. The sound of an explosion rang through the Mountain as simultaneously a flash of white exploded around them. Shards of rock and burning wood splinters went flying around them and she smiled. Her plan had worked. She had recognized the green gemstones in the cave above the Mountain and had immediately set about filling her pockets with them. They were highly explosive due to the air that tended to build up within them. And though she didn’t know that she would need them so soon, she had collected a few just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Arm yourselves!” Thorin called. She barely heard him above the ringing in her eyes. Deafened, she crawled over the bodies of the shocked Goblins in search of her ax. But it was nowhere to be found. Her hand fell upon the hilt of a discarded sword and she grabbed it in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Arm yourselves and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Thorin was roaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She sprung to her feet and slashed the Goblins nearest her. They fell with many a deathly scream off of the bridge. She swiped wide again and took off the heads of six Goblins in a row. Without hesitation, the Company moved as one across the bridge, dealing death and injury as they went. When they were far enough away from the throne, the Goblin King sprung up before them, barring their path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You thought you could escape me?” He bellowed, lashing out with his staff, “What are you going to do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ori suddenly fell forward into Thorin. The Dwarven King was pushed towards the Goblin King. Nadi gripped her sword tighter, ready to defend him with her one working arm, but Thorin was quick to sink his blade into the King’s foot and slice him across the belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hm,” The Goblin King said thoughtfully, clutching his wound, then, "that'll do it." He tumbled forward. The bridge shook and cracked beneath his weight. Then, with a thunderous </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>it dislodged itself from its holdings and descended into the abyss below with a sickening speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This is it!” Nadi cried against the whistling wind as they fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice knowing you, lassie!” Bofur called when suddenly the broken bridge was caught between two jutting rocks. It snagged for a moment, hanging a few feet above the ground, before sliding to a gentle stop. Assuming that the worst was over, Nadi lifted herself. But the sudden weight shift caused the bridge to collapse upon itself. The Dwarves groaned as once again they were piled in a heap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How many more times must I Ohde into a Dwarve sandwich with you lot?!” Dori said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ohhhh, quit your whining. I’m the one with the broken arm!” Nadi said in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You broke it yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Trying to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Suddenly the body of the Goblin King smashed into the broken bridge and the Dwarves groaned and cursed at their misfortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where’s Gandalf when you need him?” Dori cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No time to figure that out-” Fili said, looking upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Goblins!” Kili cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi cursed. For there, above them, descended a swarm of Goblins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Only one thing will save us now,” Thorin said, already standing. “Daylight. Run. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Company made it out alive, just in time. A Goblin had nicked Ori’s heel just as he left the shadows of the rocky outcrop but otherwise, they were fine. Nadi clutched her arm and exhaled in relief. She was dizzy and sick, but happy to be free of that accursed place. Her smile soon faltered and she looked around her in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi, what is it?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where’s our Burglar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves glanced about them in confusion. Indeed, it seemed as if the Hobbit was missing. The Dwarves broke out in an argument, pointing fingers and cursing each other's negligence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It is no one’s fault but his own for getting lost,” Dwalin pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We were surrounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goblins</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nadi spat back incredulously, “what was he supposed to do? Grab your belt and follow along, whistling? He was probably separated from the group. I’m going back in to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t be stupid,” Thorin said, grabbing her shoulder and hauling her back. “Your arm is broken. You barely made it out alive with that raunchy little song and dance of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There’s no need!” A small voice suddenly rang out. They all turned around to face the Hobbit, who stood there tucking something away in his pocket. The Company cried out in surprise and rushed to embrace the small creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Burglar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We thought you were dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How did you make it past the Goblins?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah...haha…” Bilbo laughed awkwardly as they pressed on with their questioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How indeed?” Thorin said, walking up to him. The Company parted before him. Nadi detached herself from the Hobbit's shoulders and looked down in humility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Perhaps it does not matter,” she said to the ground between her boots, “he’s here, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No! It matters.” Thorin said, “Spare us your lovelorn blathering over the Hobbit, Nadi, we’re sick of it. I want to know. Why did you come back?” He said turning back to Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Look I know you doubt me,” he said after a moment’s pause, “I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. That’s where I belong, that’s home. But that’s why I came back. Because...you don’t have one. And I will help you reclaim yours if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A silence fell over them then, so moved were they by Bilbo’s words. The silence was only broken when Nadi clutched Bifur’s arm and hissed. “Lovelorn blathering? Do I really do that? Tell me, Bifur, honestly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bifur grunted something in Khuzdul and pounded his chest, right above his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Glimpse of the Past Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope the jumping back and forth through the timeline isn't confusing? Anyway, my inspiration for Iree is the wonderful Tony Collette. She just fits the vengeful Witch's character so perfectly! Double chapter upload today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iree couldn’t believe her luck. A real Dwarve of flesh and blood was standing on her doorstep. She looked her up and down, still not quite able to believe that the small being before her was of the type that she had sought to kill for years. But the diminutive size, the large limbs, and bearded face were all too telling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nadi,” the she-Dwarve said with a small bow, “At your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Such an ugly creature! No woman should have a beard on her face, as light as the Dwarve's was. And why were the clothes so unfeminine and ghastly? Iree realized that she was scowling in disgust and quickly rearranged her face to something more welcoming. She would savor the moment, yes she would. She would take her time to figure out how, exactly, she would do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Dwarve’s forearm was bleeding and she clutched it gingerly with her other hand. “Nadi,” she said, feigning concern, “you poor little Dwarve, what happened? No matter, let us see what we can do for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She ushered the Dwarve in and, glancing about to make sure that they were alone, closed the door behind them. “I’m Iree. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you found me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her mouth positively watered in anticipation of the Dwarve’s demise. Would she stab her? Stick her head in the oven? Feed her poisonous food? No - none of it was quite good enough. Nadi stood awkwardly in the kitchen, looking about her with polite interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t mean to intrude. It’s just...my arm, you see? I was injured by a bear roaming about the woods. If you have anything that I can use to wrap it, I can take care of it and be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh,” she sucked her teeth impatiently. She rummaged about in her cabinets, searching for spare clothes. Should see put stinging nettle in the wrapping and burn the wound? No - that wasn’t it. She retrieved an old, grey nightgown and immediately set about cutting it into small pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You don’t have to do that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A bear, you say? Haven’t seen one of those in this area for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aye,” Nadi said. She sat down with a defeated expression and held her arm out. Iree dipped the cloth in a basin of warm water, wrung it out, and ran it along Nadi’s wound. “The creatures around my homeland have been acting strange lately. We spotted a pack of trolls roaming about not too long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your homeland? And where is your homeland, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iree’s heart leaped with delight and she suddenly squeezed Nadi’s arm. The Dwarve startled and pulled her arm back with a suspicious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sorry, sweetness,” Iree said. She gripped the young Dwarve’s arm and began to wrap a new, dry cloth around it. “It’s just that I have heard of such a place. Tell me, did you come here alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am on the trail of my kin,” Nadi said carefully. Iree could tell that Nadi was quickly losing trust in her. She had to keep her around, long enough to find a suitable way to kill her. Suddenly Nadi jerked her chin towards a makeshift crib in the corner and asked, “Do you have children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No?” Iree said quickly. The two women regarded each other over the table for a moment in silence. Iree finished wrapping her arm and began to secure it with a knot. “I’ve put some salve on the wound to make it heal faster. Erebor, was it? Yes, I remember. I’ve heard many great things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Really? Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Like…” Iree faltered. She couldn't bring herself to utter a word of praise for the Dwarven scum, so she quickly shifted her focus to the hemp-braided necklace around Nadi’s neck. “What a pretty thing. Did you make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No,” Nadi touched it fondly and looked away. “A maiden front the city of Dale made it for me. Name’s Ailee-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ailee?!” Iree said suddenly. Why, that was her daughter’s name! But it had to be a coincidence. There was no way that her daughter would be residing in Dale, side-by-side with the Dwarves. It was simply impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My daughter’s name is Ailee,” she said softly as if to herself. Nadi looked back down at her with a funny look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought you said that you don’t have any children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two women stared at each other once again, the air between them thick with tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And then, a moment that could have changed both of their fates passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah, well,” Nadi said, rising from her seat. “Would you look at that? I must be going, then. My brothers will be expecting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, you didn't say that they were your brothers,” Iree said, rising at the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They’re no- well, I suppose it makes no difference. We Dwarves are particularly close to each other. Good day, Iree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait!” Iree called, for a sudden delicious thought had dawned upon her. “Oh, poor thing, your face is splattered with dirt and mud. And your pretty, pretty hair. Positively caked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi touched a lock of her hair subconsciously and found that it was indeed quite dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Here, let me give you a bowl to wash your face before you go. Shouldn’t take more than a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi stood hesitantly by the door. Despite her distrust of the woman, she didn't see anything wrong with her offer. Her hand played impatiently at the door as the woman stepped through her backdoor, stone bowl in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iree cackled to herself as soon as she was in her garden. Oh, it was an exciting plan. She wouldn’t kill the Dwarve, no, that was too easy. She would do something much more entertaining. She soon reached the riverbed. She knelt upon her knees and dug up a few stems of a very special plant that she had been learning to cultivate. It was still young, as it had only just sprouted last year, but she would use extra to increase its potency. She covered her fingers with her apron and crushed the stem between her finger. Its scentless and colorless juice dripped into the bowl and rested at the bottom. Next, she washed her hands in the river and, palmful by palmful, filled the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The plant itself was very dangerous and very hard to grow. It would take her years to grow another one to maturation. Oh, but it would be so worth it. Its imbibement put the unfortunate victim in a highly suggestible state. A person could taste just a single drop and cut off their ear at the slightest provocation. She would have Nadi wash her face in the tainted water. But she’d do much more than have her cut her ear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She walked back into her home with a wide smile on her face. The Dwarve was still there, frowning slightly by her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Here,” she said and set the stone bowl upon the table. “Fresh spring water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi moved forward and leaned over the bowl. She surveyed the surface of the water with a concentration that made Iree feel quite nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There’s something in here,” Nadi said in a dark voice and Iree froze. As she watched, Nadi dipped her finger in the water and pulled it back up. “Ah. Bug,” Nadi said and crushed the unfortunate creature between her fingers. Iree laughed uncomfortably and Nadi looked up at her. “Do you have a towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” Iree said and turned around. As she did so, she heard the sound of Nadi plunging her head in the bowl. She turned back around and watched the Dwarve with a disgusted scowl. Right as Nadi began to raise her head from the bowl, Iree grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her back down. The Dwarve's body gave a jolt but Iree was using both hands to hold her down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Listen here, you Dwarven bitch,” she said menacingly. She raised Nadi’s head and the Dwarve gasped. “Nod if you can hear me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi nodded against her own will and before she could reach for her weapon Iree commanded, “Be still. Do not raise your dagger against me. Do not attempt to harm me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi’s arm fell limp and she could do nothing but stare ahead in shock, her hair clutched in Iree’s hand. Her face trembled as she seemed to struggle with something within herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iree thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Due to the nectar of the herbs mixed in the water, Nadi was completely under her control. Although it wasn’t necessary, she shoved Nadi’s head back into the water and held her there until she was on the verge of drowning. She lifted her head and Nadi coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Be silent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She dragged Nadi by her hair to a wooden chair and pushed her into it. The Dwarve’s arms gripped her momentarily and then fell slack, as she had been commanded to do no harm. Iree took a seat across from her and crossed her legs comfortably beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do not attempt to run. Do nothing but listen as I speak to you,” she said, holding Nadi’s eye. The Dwarve said nothing, she did nothing. What could she do? Her body was no longer her own. “You’re filthy. And I hate your kind,” Iree spat at her feet and Nadi flinched. “At first I meant to kill you as soon as I saw your bearded face. But then I realized that death, to you, would be nothing more than an everlasting sleep. I could torture you or, better yet, make you torture yourself. But wounds of the flesh heal over time. Physical pain is an all too common side-effect of life. It’s your mind that can really destroy you in the end.” Iree grinned wickedly and tapped her fingers against her pale hair. “Your kind took something from me. And every day my mind has tortured me with thoughts of my loss. So I will do the same to you. I will turn your mind against you. Now tell me, Nadi, what do you fear the most at this moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi’s lips twisted and she clutched the seat of the chair. She shook her head violently and then spat back at the Witch. It wasn’t technically considered harm, which was why she was able to get away with it. Iree’s face twisted in disgust as she wiped the phlegm from her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Strike yourself. Hard.” She commanded and without hesitation, Nadi hit herself so hard that her head flew back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now speak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I fear that I may lose him!” Nadi cried out and then quickly shut her mouth. Iree’s eyebrows raised as she regarded the Dwarve quivering in anger before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Who? Answer the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The one that I love more than anything in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah! So you, too, are well acquainted with loss. Excellent. Why do you think that you may lose him? Answer the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He was a part of the hunting party that went after the Trolls! He’s an excellent archer and an amazing swordsman but he’s only a Dwarve going against Trolls! Anything can happen and my heart beats so loudly for him that I can not help but think upon his demise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Does he know that you love him so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi’s mouth twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Answer the question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I do not...I do not know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Strike yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi did as she was commanded and groaned in pain. Iree leaned over, savoring the moment. “You're plagued with images of his demise, you say? How awful!” She began to mutter strange words beneath her breath. The air in the room became ice cold and Nadi’s eyes rolled up into her head and her body began to radiate a soft, pulsing light. The space around Iree became darker as she chanted her opening spell. Eventually, the herb was bound to wear off. But she was casting a spell over its immediate effects, assuring that her next suggestion would last a lifetime. It was difficult work that made her dizzy but she pressed on, her eyes never leaving the Dwarve’s rigid face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>For the rest of your miserable life, you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>be plagued by the images of his demise. Night after night you will dream that he dies in awful manners. But he will not die simply, oh no, he will die by your hand! Behold, images terrible and inescapable as this! The worst is yet to come!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>X</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nadi opened her eyes. She was in a garden of some sort. Her head whipped back and forth in a frenzy but the old witch was nowhere to be seen. There was movement below her and she glanced down in surprise. Kili lay below her in a flowing silver shirt, his eyes alight with love as she straddled his waist. His large hands slid along her sides as if to comfort her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The worst is yet to come?” she repeated breathlessly, looking down upon him. She hadn’t meant to say it, and the desperation behind her words shocked her. He smiled</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” He asked as if it all were nothing but a joke. His hands found her belly and she recoiled. There was only one thing to be said at the moment, and that was the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was thinking...I couldn’t bear to be without you...” She said, but that had not been what she wanted to say. What was going on? He laughed heartily as if she was a foolish child reaching her hand in a cookie jar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then don’t do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dagger appeared suddenly in her hand then. It was a heavy and malicious thing and she wielded it with a confidence that frightened her. As she watched in horror, her hand moved to trace the dagger’s edge against his throat. Then, suddenly, the blade found its mark against the side of his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noooooo!” She cried in anguish as her hand moved of its own accord. Blood spurted from his neck and he choked, the joy in his eyes replaced by a black surprise - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>X</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> She opened her eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will never be able to speak of your curse to your Dwarven brethren</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Iree was saying in a voice nastier and deeper than before. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every time you try to speak of it, your throat will close as if my very hand was squeezing the life out of you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Nadi’s body rocked with a sudden spasm but still, her eyes remained turned towards her skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will come to fear my presence upon this earth. You will fear it whenever you draw near me. Now, you will leave my home and never seek me out again. Enjoy your torture and remember my face. But before you go,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Iree picked up a kitchen knife laying on her shelf. She placed it in the Dwarve’s hand with a wicked smile upon her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cut yourself.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iree sat tall upon her kitchen chair. In her hand, she held a single porcelain teacup. It rippled as she twirled her finger along its walls, watching the surface passively. She removed her finger and the water became clear, revealing the bunch of dark-green leaves at the bottom. Just barely she could make out the image of a pack of Dwarves upon its surface. They were heading her way. She could tell by the native foliage and the sight of the Misty Mountain that they were but a day away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She smiled. Nadi was with them, that poor unfortunate Dwarve. Revenge would be sweet and consuming, and irreversible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The White Warg lowered its great head to the ground and snuffled amongst the leaves. It growled low, the vibrations of its sound shaking its wet lips. The Pale Orc bent forward and sniffed the freshly churned leaves. The Dwarves had done well to hide their tracks, but their putrid scent was no match for his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He grimaced in delight. Revenge would be sweet and consuming. And irreversible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gandalf left Rivendell in a hurry. A strange time had fallen upon them, indeed. The news of the Necromancer was concerning, and he hoped that the Dwarves had had the good sense to keep moving and not wait for him. Hesitancy would spell their death. He followed their tracks to the Misty Mountain where he found, upon spying, that the Goblin King had been slain and the Goblins were in a disarray. Galadriel had warned them that a solitary Witch had taken up residence beyond the Misty Mountains. She did not know who she was, but she did sense that her powers were vile and growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go,” she had said in her deep and lovely voice. “Find the Dwarves. Quickly, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go on, Nadi, sing it again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi exhaled grandly and puffed out her chest. The Dwarves chuckled at her exaggerated pantomime and she strut alongside them, mimicking their earlier ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There was a maid named Ballah Sue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sight to behold, for me and you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes were bright and water blue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she was bored with nothing to do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She traveled wide, past rock and tree</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To an old, run-down city</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To a tavern with Ale for free,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Much to the luck of you and me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She saw a Warrior in vicious stance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And thought she’d ask him to a dance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Impressed by his long sword and lance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She said, ‘My dearest gent, reach in my pants!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warrior did never tire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As a layman played his lyre</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was her only true desire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he threw her in the fire!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves cheered wildly at her song and clapped her smartly upon her back. Bilbo blushed at the rowdy lyrics and yet he too was inclined to laugh. The relief that settled amongst them was palpable, and though the day had been long and they were tired, the ridiculousness and subsequent safe flight that had taken place beneath the Mountain had raised her spirits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi was particularly happy to have found the Hobbit safe and sound. While they walked she fussed and braided at his hair, and shook him merrily about the shoulders until he was quite dizzy. Kili watched all of this from his place at the back of their line, never saying much, and hardly laughing. What he did not know was that she had barely slept those past few nights and thus did not have any frightful dreams. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles, and her arm was still clutched uselessly to her side. But she felt happy and driven and brave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I made it all up myself, you know, on the spot,” she said as she undid a braid from the back of Bilbo’s hair. He had never seen her so giddy, and the little smiles that fluttered on her lips warmed his heart. “You see, I had already had the gemstones in my pocket. All I needed Bofur to do was take them out and toss them in the fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hence the lines, ‘my dearest gent, reach in my pants’ and ‘he threw her in the fire?’” Bilbo said with a smile. She laughed and smacked Bombur on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aie</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bombi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe one day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The large Dwarve said nothing, busy, as he was, munching on a leftover sausage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That was very clever,” Thorin said gently, looking back at her over his shoulder. “I would have never thought of it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well I do not think you would have subjected yourself to such a raunchy display,” Balin said smartly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The image of her King singing songs of a bawdy woman in a grand old voice while bearing his chest to the Goblin King crossed Nadi’s mind, but she felt it best to keep that image to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is it true, what Bifur said? That the Goblin King mistook you for a man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi gasped and swung around upon Bifur. “You do not even speak the Common Tongue! How did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “With a lot of hand gestures towards...certain regions,” Bilbo offered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re learning our language,” Bofur said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The nonverbal parts of it, yes,” Bilbo responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, those are the only ones that matter, laddie,” Dori said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Company laughed. They continued in jovial spirits as they passed through the sparse forestation that receded from the Mountain in a wide berth. The day was fair and they did not yet know of the enemy that stalked them from further behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi,” Bilbo thought to ask at one point, “What are we going to do about your broken arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sure Gandalf will be able to fix it when he gets here,” Ori offered in a sweet voice. “I heard that Wizards can do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We should plan on never seeing Gandalf the Grey again,” Thorin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Agh!” Nadi hocked and spit as she walked alongside Fili. “No matter. If it doesn’t heal itself properly we shall cut it off! And I shall be known as ‘Nadi, the One-Armed Slayer of Dragons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And slayer of hearts,” Kili muttered beneath his breath. Either Nadi did not hear him or she chose not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They traveled onward towards the base of yet another grand Mountain. Beyond lay their destination. Once they had crossed it, their eyes would once again grace the expanse of their homeland. This set them at a quicker pace and Bilbo wondered, not for the first time if their journey was almost at an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They entered into a particularly dense grove of trees and the soil beneath them became jagged with rubble. Nadi had fallen into a peculiar silence. She often stopped and started, glancing about her as if she did not know where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you okay, lassie?” Dwalin asked, upon noticing her odd behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” she said, “something’s terribly wrong.” She was thinking of the Witch, Iree, but she could not tell why her image had settled itself in her mind. Every footstep became heavier and heavier and she wished that they would turn back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do not like this path,” she muttered carefully to Thorin. He had stopped and considered her briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I cannot explain. I think we should change our route.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Tell me, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But she couldn’t explain. The familiar feeling seized her throat and she carried on, silently choking beneath her vest. The base of the mountain was closer now, obscured by a particularly dense patch of trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re almost there, I can feel it!” Dori said, rushing forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The trees opened up before them and they stopped. Before them stood a small, dilapidated castle. Its windows were bare of glass and it stood at a tilt as if sinking into the ground below it. Its porch was wreathed in berry bushes and young trees whose vines crept out towards their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know these berries,” Nadi said curiously and bent down to observe the thick, spiny vines. Famished, and having noticed the juicy purple berries hanging from the leaves, the Dwarves rushed and began to gather them by the handful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait! Stop!” Nadi commanded and they froze in place. “These berries are poison, as are most of the vegetation here. Look,” she said, holding a branch out to Thorin, “They’re sister plants to the Blackberry bush. Their thorns are thinner and sparsely placed. See here, too, that the stem is slightly striated. They’ve strangled out the native Blackberry population.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Native?” Thorin said, “They were brought here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Probably by whoever lives in that castle there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why would someone intentionally plant poisonous berries?” Bilbo wondered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “They must have wicked intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi stood rooted to the spot, her gaze traveling along the height of the castle. “I don’t think we should go any further,” she said quietly. She had seen these plants in someone’s garden once before. No one took heed of her as Bofur had come around from the back of the dwelling and proclaimed that it was dark inside and that it must be empty. Nadi shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t think we should go any further!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She knew the person that had taken up residence in the castle. She could see her face clear as day in her mind. If they went any further, they could be walking into a trap set by the woman who had cursed her years before. She looked at Thorin pleadingly and shook her head again. All breath left her as it usually did whenever she was on the verge of speaking about her encounter with the Witch. Thorin looked at her for a moment in confusion before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Night will be falling soon. We will take shelter here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Company moved away but Nadi remained still in the same spot. Kili turned and called to her but she refused to move. She stood there with her lip trembling, still clutching the withered branch. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. What to do? She couldn’t warn them about her instincts. Indeed, she couldn't say much of anything at all as her curse had struck her mute. She’d have to do something drastic to divert them. She dropped the stem and ran towards Thorin. Before he could stop her, she had grabbed his fur coat and was attempting to drag him backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Have you gone mad?” Bofur cried and the Dwarves descended upon her. Dwalin grabbed one arm and Balin grabbed the other. Together they heaved her backward and threw her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare you lay your hands upon your king?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorin thundered. She stood up quickly and was at him again. Her fingers pried desperately at his vest and succeeded in dragging him forward a few feet before a thundering blow sent her hurtling towards the ground. She looked up at him in shock, her mind reeling from being struck, but she stood up on wobbling legs and reached for him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please do not go, please do not go, PLEASE DO NOT GO, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she begged him with her eyes but he shoved her backward, his face alight with rage. Fili rushed forward and put his body between her and Thorin, his strong arm wrapped protectively around her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Never in all of my life have I encountered such </span>
  <em>
    <span>treachery</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a Dwarve! Am I to understand that you no longer wish to be a part of this Company?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do not…” she choked, but she couldn't finish her sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not want you to go on lest you fall victim to the Witch’s trap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had meant to say but her voice failed her and she stood there gaping like a suffocating fish. “No...I do not-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They all stared at her in surprise. Even the Hobbit could tell that, by striking out at her King, she had committed a grievous and uncharacteristic offense. Thorin’s features softened as he moved towards her. They held each other's eyes for a tense moment, and for once Thorin seemed unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You?” He growled, as if to say ‘of all people?’ “Nadi, daughter of Sadi, daughter of Fadi. Niece to the late Kadi. You wish to abandon us now when we are so close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, that is not what I want. You cannot go on! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Thorin mistook her silence and he turned away from her in disgust. “Leave, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whimpered. He turned suddenly and thrust her backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Leave, now, from whence we came! I never want to see your face again. Fili, Kili. Let her take no further steps with us. She’s made up her mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi lunged forward but she was caught in the arms of the two brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin, please,” Kili said and the Hobbit rushed forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’ll die out there,” he said urgently but Thorin paid him no mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let all who oppose me join in on her exile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi screamed as the others hauled her back. She kicked and thrashed and struck out with her fist but their joint power was simply too much for her. They deposited her, cursing and crying, farther back in the grove from whence they had come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You must go,” Kili said in a broken voice. He glanced back at the Company visible through a break in the trees. They were moving away and closer to the castle. “I fear what he will do if you try to stay.” He unslung his quiver and bow from his back and handed it to her. “Take these. Remember what I taught you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kili!” she cried but Fili pushed her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go now,” Kili said, glancing fearfully over his shoulder. “This quest is not for you. But I will find you again one day. If we make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He pushed her again and she stumbled back, clutching her broken arm. There was nothing more that she could do so she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, back down the path that they had taken.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Curse, Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Company approached the house with trepidation. No one spoke on what had just happened. The Hobbit had tried only once more to change Thorin’s mind but the King would not hear of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If you feel so strongly then perhaps you should join her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Maybe I will,” Bilbo had said angrily. And then, with more resolve, stood to his fullest height and said, “Maybe I will! Because that girl is a part of the Company. And you never abandon a member of the Company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without another word, he had rushed off, quick as his Hobbit feet could carry him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where are you going now,” Bofur had cried in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “To bring her back!” He called over his shoulder and disappeared beyond the trees.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Agh,” Dwalin had said, “it seems as if we have lost our Burglar as well as our Tracker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin. Is it really wise to cast her off in such a manner? The girl was probably frightened, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I have no tolerance for fright on this journey. Nor a broken arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With that, Thorin had stepped up to the castle’s doorway and knocked. They could hear the sound echoing through the home. Just when they were about to enter on their own, the door opened to reveal a tall woman. She was old and ghostly pale. Her faded yellow hair hung straight upon her shoulders, and a small smile seemed to grace her plump bottom lip. She looked down upon the Dwarves and they stared back up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Afternoon,” Thorin said cordially, bowing slightly. “Thorin Oakensheild. At your service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh my,” the woman said, pressing a hand to her heart. “Dwarves. And so many of them. Why, you all look as if you’ve been to the farthest corners of the Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye, you could say that,” Dori said and Thorin nudged him with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, don’t just stand there looking all confused and bothered. Come in, and I will fix you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, we really must be going,” Balin said gently, “We had thought that the castle was deserted, you see-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Deserted or not, there’s enough room for all of you,” she said a bit too quickly. She opened the door wider behind her. “Is it common for your kind to turn down the offers of a lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Not at all,” Thorin said and, glancing over his shoulder as he stepped into the vast hallway. She counted the Dwarves as they stumbled past her. There were thirteen of them and Nadi was not with them, nor was the Hobbit that she had seen in her teacup. She smiled in her most dashing manner and closed the door behind them. She had just enough of what she needed for all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Down the hall, to the left,” she called. She had only taken up residence in the castle recently. She didn't know who it belonged to or how long it had been abandoned but no one had come to reclaim it yet. And the garden had offered up ample space to grow her most precious herb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bandiweed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was called. It had been the plant that she had used to put Nadi in a suggestible trance and she planned to use it on the Dwarves. They settled around a cracked stone table and waited upon her awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don't have much to eat, unfortunately,” she said, “but may I offer you some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That would be quite nice,” Dori said, grinning in his most gentlemanly way at her. Oh, how she hated the bearded chin and twinkling eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Right…well...pardon me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The woman disappeared into her backyard and the Dwarves sat glancing curiously about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t like her,” Ori said, pouting, speaking the thought that was on everyone’s mind “she’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What kind of woman doesn't keep food in the house,” Kili asked, leaning forward, his black hair swinging back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, come off it, what kind of woman would keep enough food on hand to feed thirteen hungry Dwarves,” Balin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How do we know she won’t poison us with the plants in her garden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And what reason would she have to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, have you seen yourself lately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Silence!” Thorin roared, for he could hear her footsteps approaching. “We stay long enough for tea. By then we should have rested enough. We leave after that to find different shelter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The woman returned, balancing thirteen mugs of different shapes and sized along her chest. She set these down before the Dwarves and retrieved a bucket of hot water from the dark recesses of her kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A rejuvenating tea made of licorice root, lavender, and chamomile. Bound to relax weary bones and sharpen a fatigued mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She poured the steaming water into each of their mugs. None among them were particularly familiar with plants, as carnivorous as they were, so they did not notice that the leaves at the bottom of the cup did not match her description.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excuse me, miss, ah, I do not think that we got your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Iree,” she said, casting Balin a curt smile. “My name is Iree. I have lived here for many years and have served quite a few Dwarves from Erebor, back before...is that where you are headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We prefer to keep our businesses private,” Thorin said, grasping his mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A still tongue lives forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was a moment of hesitancy then as the Dwarves waited for someone to take the first sip. Iree cleared her throat and lifted her mug. “Cheers,” she said, “to a fruitful journey, whatever that may be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Company lifted their mugs as one and sipped mightily. She set her's down quickly and watched with a smile as every last Dwarve drained his mug in one gulp. They sighed and belched in appreciation. Nori shook his head woozily and Oin tapped at his earpiece in confusion. Thorin raised his tingling hand and looked at Iree in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What have you done?” He slurred. She simply smiled and crossed her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be still. Be quiet. Do not attempt to run</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she began and the Dwarves froze in place, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>and do not attempt to harm me. You are in a highly suggestible state and I intend to take full advantage of your weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo crashed through the thicket, calling Nadi’s name. It had been hours since he had left the Company behind. He was sure that he was on the right path, and yet darkness had closed in around him and the nighttime creatures of the woods had begun to wake. But despite his worry, he traveled on. He intended to find his friend and bring her back, consequences be damned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi?” He called and the woods echoed his panic. “Nadi, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m here!” A voice called from far away and he followed it with a rising heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He stumbled to a stop along an edge of suddenly sloping land and looked down. Two glinting eyes peered back up at him from a dark face. He barely noticed her, so thickly had she been coated in mud. He rushed down, more tumbling than running, and fell to a crouch by her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi, oh dear, are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I should have known that you would come,” she said in a weak voice. She tried to move her shoulders and winced. “You are insufferably persistent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He realized then that her leg was twisted at an odd angle and he covered his mouth. “Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh,” he said, more to himself than her. Murky water flowed over them, carrying with it the day’s debris and detritus. She was submerged to the waist with the foot of her twisted leg poking out of the water. The moon rose and cast its light along her tired face and drenched clothing. She shivered and he quickly put his coat around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi what...what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I fell,” she said simply and smiled, seemingly deliriously. “It seems as if I have become the clumsy one while you have only grown better at your balance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We...we have to do something...we have to...get you back or move you or…” Bilbo looked around but there was nothing and no one around to help them. He looked back down at her and gulped. “I’m gonna try to lift you,” he stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Okay. One, two, three,” he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and attempted to lift her. She grasped his shoulder and closed her eyes, crying out against the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can’t. My other leg...it’s stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo looked down and found that this was indeed true. Her unbroken leg was wedged beneath a fallen log in a way that would break it if she tried to stand. Her wet hand slid limply away from his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll...I’ll try to go back and get help. I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bilbo, please.” She pressed her palm against his cheek and smiled through her tears. “Can you stay for just a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hobbit nodded and held her hand. Part of him feared that she had resolved to die then and there, trapped and broken as she was, but the other part refused to believe that to be so. That a mighty Dwarven warrior should meet such a cruel and lonely fate seemed blasphemous and wrong. He pressed her hand into a fist and kissed her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, sweet Nadi,” he said, weeping quietly as the cold water seemed to soak them to the bones. She closed her eyes and smiled, but this time her smile was empty. It showed none of its usual warmth and light. This frightened him terribly but he refused to look away from her waxen face. Her lip trembled and she muttered something that he could not understand. Her pupils ceased to move beneath her eyelids and he shook her wildly, all the while screaming her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi, Nadi, please wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I think…” she said melodically, her smile growing wider. “I think that I am going into shock. The water is so warm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, no, no, Nadi. The water is cold and you’re right here, right here with me. Nadi, listen to me,” he had to do anything to keep her talking, to keep her away from the soft whisperings of an endless sleep that was no doubt pulling her away. Something jangled in his pocket and he reached in to find the golden locket bearing the image of the girl and the baby that he had found long ago at the beginning of their journey. He waved it in front of her face. “Who is this, Nadi? Tell me. I found this locket days ago, I...I think it belonged to Bofur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That? Ah, that’s Ailee and her little one. She made my necklace, see? A lovely woman...” Nadi’s eyelids fluttered and he quickly pocketed the locket and shook her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tell me...tell me what happened when you went into the woods years ago. Bofur said you left and you weren’t the same when you came back. What was it Nadi? A bear? Was it a Troll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hmmm,” Nadi said sleepily, still smiling with her eyes closed “‘tis not a story that I can tell to such a sweet Hobbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why not? What was so awful that you couldn’t tell your brethren, that you can’t tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You are my brethren,” she said in a voice so quiet that he could barely hear it. Her body went limp then and her hand fell away from his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nadi? Nadi? Nadi?! No! No! Wake up, please, listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You are...you...you’re not….you’re-” her eyes flew open and she sat up slightly. The color seemed to return to her cheeks as she stared at him with a gaze full of wonder. “You’re not my brethren!” She exclaimed, “You’re not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwarve!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I...could have told you that,” Bilbo said, with some confusion. She shook her head and began to mutter to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will never be able to speak of your curse to your Dwarven brethren,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s what she said, the Witch. The Witch!” Nadi’s eyes were alight with fire as she grabbed Bilbo’s hands and squeezed them viciously. “You are not my Dwarven brethren! The curse doesn’t apply to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Long ago I went into the woods in search of a hunting party that had gone off in search of Trolls. During my travels I encountered a bear who wounded my arm, see-” gingerly, she rolled up her sleeves, revealing an old scar in the shape of a bite mark. “I was able to scare it off but my wounds were great. So I traveled in the direction of the nearest town in search of aid. It was there, in the woods, that I came upon a Witch by the name of Iree. She cursed me, for reasons that I do not know. And, according to the curse, I would be plagued by images of Kili’s death for every night that I lived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s why you tie a handkerchief around your mouth at night, to keep from screaming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Silence!” She cried in jubilation. “But the curse had another part. Never would I be able to speak on it, on her, or what I saw. If I tried, my throat would constrict and my words would be lost. Before I left, she had me do terrible, terrible things to my arms, neck, and face. But do you understand, Bilbo? Do you see? All these years I have suffered the weight of my own traitorous imagination. Never could I speak on it, never did I dare seek her out for the fear that she had put upon me with her curse. She said that I would never be able to speak on it to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwarven brethren. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m a Hobbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hobbit!” She fell back, coughing, and Bilbo quickly put his arms around her. “Listen to me,” she rasped, “I have reason to believe that the castle back there is being occupied by none other than the Witch, Iree. I’d seen the plants growing in the garden before, long ago when I first met her. Bilbo - you must go and warn the others. Quickly! Right away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I might not make it in time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>try. Their lives may depend on it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bilbo. Lend me your strength and courage as I cannot move from this spot. Let my words light a fire beneath your feet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Protect the Company, deliver my word!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo stood up but right at that moment, they heard a loud crashing through the trees. Bilbo crouched low above her, sword held at the ready but it was a welcome sight that burst through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gandalf!” They cried in unison. The Wizard stood there panting, looking very confused and disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where are the rest?” He demanded to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “They’re in trouble. There’s a Witch by the name of Iree-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Right, then.” It had been as he feared. He hopped down into the ravine and looked at Nadi’s twisted leg. “And you? Where else are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gandalf wasted no time. He waved his hand slowly over his limbs, whispering incantations beneath his breath. Bilbo watched in awe as both her leg and arm straightened themselves out. She gasped, and he quickly covered her mouth as she let out a painful scream. But the worst was soon over. The sling fell away from her once broken arm, which she waved in amazement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We must hurry,’ Gandalf said. “Can you stand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With Bilbo’s help, she lifted herself from the river and stood solidly on both legs “You healed me,” she said in surprise, glancing up at the Wizard with a look that verged on worship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, and perhaps now you will have a bit more faith in my kind. Grab your bow and arrows - Kili’s is it? - we must run as fast as our legs can carry us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With that, they were off. But it was already too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The House of Horrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to give a quick thanks to everybody who has stuck with this story so far. You indulging the many twists and turns of my most cherished fic really means a lot to me. Sending you &lt;3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be still</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Iree said in a voice much unlike the one that she had used earlier. She stirred a spoon around in her mug and stared at the frozen Dwarves with unabashed delight. “You,” she said suddenly, pointing to Ori with her spoon. “You will answer my question. Where is Nadi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin sent her back,” Ori squeaked and looked very frightened by the words that had found their way out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Back? How unfortunate. Very well, then. And who is Thorin to you? Answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He is our King,” Ori said. Quivering with the pressure of trying to still his own bones, he tossed his chin Thorin’s way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “King? Well, well, well. Aren’t I just the luckiest woman in the world? The King of Dwarves just happened to come stumbling upon my doorstep.” She turned in her chair to face Thorin. Her face was full of joyous malice. But Thorin, for his part, eyed her quite cooly. His obstinately fierce expression unsettled her but she did not show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As soon as he felt the tingling in his fingers, Thorin knew that foul-play was at hand. He assumed that they had been poisoned and would have ordered them to purge themselves then and there at her table had not Iree ordered them to be still. Suggestibility was at play, he soon came to find. But what was suggestibility but a battle of will between two minds? And the weaker of the two minds could potentially be exploited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A stronger spell cast would have been enough to craft orders that could not be exploited, but Iree seemed to be relatively new at her craft, and overly passionate. He would have to think reflexively. When an order was given, he would have to find its weak point immediately before his mind took hold of her suggestion. It would be a battle of his out thinking her words as soon as they were spoken. All this went through his mind while she spoke, but he was careful not to betray himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And you are Thorin? Answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aye.” He hadn’t been fast enough, but luckily it was a relatively harmless question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And what are you doing in these parts? Answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She said to answer the question, but she did not tell me to answer it truthfully, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. “We are on our way to visit our kin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah! So close to the Lonely Mountain! Are you lying to me? Answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She did not ask if we were visiting living kin, or dead. There are bodies buried beneath the mountain. My answer does not have to be specific. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nay, I do not lie. Our kin awaits us at the end of our journey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah,” she said, looking down her nose at him. “Thorin, tell me. What do you fear the most? Answer truthfully, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This one was slightly harder. He knew that she intended to use his greatest fears against him, somehow. Images of the Company dead and ravished to pieces crossed his mind. From the deepest darkest, depths of his imagination Smaug rose from behind a mountain of gold and rained fire down upon them. Azog the Defiler descended from a white mountain and made for their heads. The sheer invincibility of his own weaknesses. Worst yet, she had demanded that he answer her truthfully. There was no way out of it. His lip trembled but he kept his stormy gaze upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Speak!” She shouted, making the Dwarves jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There it was!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She had changed her demand. She hadn’t told him to admit to his worst fears, she had simply bid him </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Woodland creatures!” He lied, admitting only to creatures that they had previously encountered. “Orcs! Bears! Goblins! Wargs! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then this is your house of nightmares.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> All fell silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The spot that she had occupied was empty. Her mug sat upon the table, the spoon twirling slower and slower until it came to a complete stop. He looked around at their shocked faces and yelled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Run! Now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves scrambled from the table and made for the door. They piled upon it, banging upon it with their fists and pulling at the wooden piece that barred it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We can’t!” Kili cried out furiously. “She’s locked it by some magic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was a sudden rumbling from the staircase behind them. They turned around in fright and Balin moaned, “how can it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A single Goblin bounded down its steps, carrying a dagger in its rotted teeth. Thorin unsheathed his ax and ran towards it, roaring in fury. The Goblin squealed and then spoke in Ori’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin! Wait! Please! It’s me, Ori!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin’s vision wobbled and he blinked. It was true: there stood Ori before him in the space where the Goblin had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A bone-chilling roar resounded through the castle and they turned once again to face the landing of the second story. There stood a giant Warg, twice the size of the largest that they had ever seen. The creature roared again and leaped to their level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No-” Thorin said and he raised his ax once again but Balin grabbed it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What are you doing?” He cried and Thorin saw that it was not a Warg but Kili standing braced for impact where the Warg had been. His nephew looked at him with eyes full of mistrust. Suddenly Fili roared from behind him and Thorin turned just in time to see Fili descend upon Bifur with a raised sword. Bifur jumped away just in time, cursing Fili in Khuzdul, but Fili ran after him and swung again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fili! Stay your hand!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Fili raised his sword one more time and would have no doubt struck Bifur a fatal blow had Gloin not tackled him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I thought I saw...you were an Orc!” Fili said in confusion, looking Bifur’s way. Bifur cursed him and waved his balled fist. Just then a deeper, more guttural roar echoed through the castle and a large brown bear came rushing at them from the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Steady,” Thorin roared as the bear got closer, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steady!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Dwarves screamed as the bear clasped Bombur’s arm in her jaw and dragged him away into a darkened room. Half of the Company went chasing after him and the others gathered in a tight circle with weapons drawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do not know what is happening,” Thorin said, “but we can no longer trust our eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It didn’t make sense. Iree must have been playing some visual game with them, masking their identities with savage beasts, but how had the bear been able to drag Bombur away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It was Nori!” Bofur’s voice called from within the unlit chamber. “He was trying to drag Bombur away from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A roaring and majestic flame burst to life before the Company. They backed away in fright, the heat searing their skin. A hundred creatures crawled towards them from the flames: Orcs, lions, Wargs, Goblins, bears. Thorin had no idea which was real, which were his kin, and which were simply a trick of his eye. A lioness pounced upon Kili, sending him backward and then rippled to reveal the image of Dori, who thought that Kili was a large, fanged Goblin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was nothing he could do but find Iree and slay her in the hopes that the trickery would end. As he watched, the Company descended into madness: slicing and striking at each other with their weapons, each Dwarve seeing a different grotesque foe. Movement caught Thorin’s eye and right as he turned he spotted the heel of Iree’s foot disappearing around the kitchen corner. He ran after her, ax in hand, and came to a stop in a dark kitchen. He could barely make out the silhouettes of furniture littered about the room. But what was furniture and what was simply a trick of his mind? The cries of his kin echoed back to him as he moved through the space, eyes searching about for Iree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You really thought that you could lie to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” A voice echoed through the room. He turned about on his heel, but the voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Foolish Dwarven scum!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just like that, the voice fell silent. A low growl reached his ears and he steadied his ax in both hands. A different voice rang; it was ugly and ancient and the sound of it made Thorin sick with hatred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was the Pale Orc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” Thorin said in disbelief, his heart racing. “How can this be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Slowly, the Pale flesh of the Orc materialized out of the darkness beyond. It rose taller and taller than it should have been, its arm missing, its legs clutching the sides of a Great White Warg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re not real,” Thorin said. But the hot, rancid breath of the Warg settled upon his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not real</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Warg lunged and Thorin was toppled backward. He grabbed his ax and twisted around, just in time to see the rear end of the Warg disappear into the fires. Hastily he stood and tried to go after it, but a stream of fire spun forth from the flames and singed his clothing. He roared for his kin but all he could hear was screaming and the crackling of his fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All is lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we have been defeated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thorin!” Dori called from somewhere beyond the wall of fire, “look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin looked up and saw Iree standing upon the landing of the second floor. She held Kili in her pale arms, a dagger dripping with blackish poison held against his neck. He grimaced and attempted to shake himself free but she pressed the tip of his dagger harder against his skin and he winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tho-rin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sang, giving Kili’s body a shake. “How do you like my little house of horrors? I made it just for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why are you doing this?” Thorin called up to her and her face twisted as if in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Your kind took something from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We have done no such thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lies! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lies! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A band of you took my daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Thorin hadn’t the slightest idea what she was talking about. But it was Bofur who spoke next and momentarily saved them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A band? Wait...the Bahndobin brothers! Iree, listen to me, please!” Bofur rushed as close as the fire would allow and waved his arms. “I know your daughter. She lived happily in Dale up until the moment of her death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The fires around them lessened. The fearful images of savage creatures evaporated as Iree stared incredulously down at Bofur. Nothing could be heard but gentle crackling and the heavy breathing of the wounded Dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?” Iree said weakly, her grip on Kili loosening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes,” Bofur said, a relieved grin spreading across his face. “Three Dwarves broke into your home and stole Ailee from you, right? They stole her instead of hurting you or Ana. But the Bahndobin brothers were caught wandering the hills with your daughter, caught by a group of other Dwarves from Erebor. They were brought before our court and made to pay for their crimes against your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s right,” Balin said quickly, remembering the events of that day. “They were cast into the deepest, darkest pit of the mountain. Never to be seen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We tended to Ailee’s wounds and nursed her back to health with the best amongst us. We clothed and fed her and gave her the very best of our lodgings for we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by what the trio of brothers had done. Over time, she came to forgive us and moved into the city of Dale where she was loved and cherished by everyone. She even married and had a kid, which she named ‘Ana.’ ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Iree’s face contorted. Her lip trembled and a single tear rolled down her papery cheek. Bofur took a step forward, for the fires had dwindled to nothing more than pathetic flames at that point. He held his hands out in a placating gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Iree, she never stopped looking for you and her sister. She traveled far and wide her entire life, always returning to Dale, and always leaving again as the seasons changed. She was happy, Iree, because she never gave up hope that she would find you and share the fate of Bahndobin with you. She died in Dale of a sickness that had passed through the city at that time, but she is survived by her daughter who looks very much like you. Here, I have a picture to prove it! I had it commissioned by an artist in Dale so that I would always remember her kindness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bofur reached in his pocket, frowned, and then reached in his other pocket. The Dwarves watched him, sweating and panting. He muttered to himself and turned his coat inside out in search of the golden locket that he did not know was in Bilbo’s possession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Er, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>it…” he said, patting at his vest and shaking out his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Suddenly Iree screamed and the fires sprung up even higher than before. She clutched Kili to her chest and pressed the blade harder against his skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liars, thieves, the lot of you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sure your filthy brethren bragged about the taking of my Ailee. I’m sure that you killed her with your dirty hands and stained weapons. For that, I will stick this Dwarven pig and laugh as you kill each other off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The beasts of their imaginations took up their awful roaring and screaming. The fires licked at the Dwarves and drew them into a tighter circle. Kili cried out as the blade broke his skin and clutched at Iree’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Steady,” Gandalf said from his place among the sturdy tree branches. His eyes were trained upon the castle. Nadi’s body was taut, her gaze focused upon a single point beyond the arrow’s tip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steady</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gandalf said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can’t,” she said but she remained still, one with Kili’s bow. Bilbo was crouched on a branch slightly above her, his hands wringing the bark of the tall tree. Just beyond the glassless window, he could see Iree’s body. He could also see Kili’s body and the glinting of the black-tipped blade that she waved about. A single tear rolled down Nadi’s face and her voice quivered. “I saw this in a dream. I killed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Those dreams are not real,” Bilbo said, his eyes never leaving Iree’s imposing figure. “That’s what she wants you to believe. That’s the power that she holds over you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s now or never, Master Dwarve,” Gandalf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi swallowed. The arrow flew with a fantastic speed and embedded itself in its mark. Nadi gasped as Kili turned around. His eyes found her there, straddling the thick limb of the tree. A small smile passed over his lips before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell out of sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reunite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liars, thieves, the lot of you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sure your filthy brethren bragged about the taking of my Ailee. I’m sure that you killed her with your dirty hands and stained weapons. For that, I will stick this Dwarven pig and laugh as you kill each other off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili choked as Iree jabbed him with the point of the knife. The viscous liquid that dripped from the blade stung at his skin and he clutched her arm in surprise. She gave a loud, sudden cough and the back of his neck was splattered with fluid. Her body jolted and her grip loosened from his neck. He dared not look as slowly her pale arm unwound itself from his body and she fell crumpled to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around, neck smarting, and saw from beyond the window Nadi perched magnificently in a tree. His bow was held straight and proud in her strong arms. By the look in her eye, he could tell that she had unleashed a well-aimed arrow. All archers held that look of rising pride when they met their mark. He smiled in relief then, neck throbbing, fell to the cold, stone floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bilbo, Gandalf, and Nadi rushed into the castle. At first, they tried opening the door but it would not budge so Gandalf blasted it away with his staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The sight that met them was worse than any nightmare they had ever faced. For there, before them, the Company had been spread out upon the foyer with raging fires surrounding them on all sides. As she watched, the Dwarves pounced upon each other with vicious intent, their brows sweaty and contorted in rage. Several raging squirrels the size of small dogs burst from the flame, their wicked teeth gnashing and large claws scraping against the ground. Nadi lifted her bow and fired an arrow at a burning overhead beam. It came crashing down upon the squirrels and they dissolved into smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is this?” Nadi cried in alarm and raised her bow to fire at a large Orc that came running in from a side chamber. Her vision wobbled and the Orc changed into a Dwarve. “Nori?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This is some cursed and black magic,” Gandalf said, “and it won't end until the Witch is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi turned to Bilbo. “Kili,” she said and he nodded, pulling out his small sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The look in his eye was frighteningly calm and Nadi knew then that she was no longer looking at a mere Grocer but a Warrior Hobbit. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the winding staircase. A Pale Orc appeared from the flames and rushed towards her, its jaws wide with devious intent but she quickly balanced both hands on the railings, lifted herself, and kicked him backward with both feet. The Pale Orc revealed himself to be Dwalin staring angrily at her with a singed beard but she muttered, ‘sorry’ and continued her ascent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Once upon the top of the staircase, a gaggle of Goblins came giggling and chittering from the doorway to her left and she hopped over them. She would not allow herself to strike at any of the creatures, for she did not know which of them were actually her Company. Someone screamed from the landing below her and she grit her teeth at the sound of it. She could only hope that the rest had retained sense enough to not fatally wound each other. But judging by the mad gleam that she had seen in their eyes, they would all soon slay each other by their own hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She found Kili laying on his back beneath the window where she had fired. The headless arrow was there, she noticed, but Iree was not. She must have broken it off and made away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadi thought as she knelt down beside Kili, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my shot hadn’t been as fatal as I meant it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His chest heaved sporadically as he looked up at her. Fresh blood was smeared across his face. It glinted on his skin as he swallowed and raised a shaking hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My prince,” she said. She quickly grabbed his hand between both of hers and kissed his palm. Tears were falling from her face again and she hated that he should see her so weak. Shaking, she kissed his hand again and spoke in a voice that threatened to desert her at any moment. “What-what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kili coughed and spat up a bubble of blood. She encircled his back with her arm and lifted him to a weak sitting position. He rested his head against her chest and closed his eyes as she buried her face in his black locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Women,” he said, with a laugh, “they just can’t keep their hands off of me. Jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Very. If any woman sticks you with a blade, it should be me for all that you’ve put me through.” She turned his head gently and groaned at the sight of the blackened skin upon his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have put </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>through?!” He said indignantly and coughed. “Why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Silence!” She said peering closer at his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If I make it out of this alive, promise me that you will-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she took out a dagger and traced it along his skin. There, she found it. The actual puncture wound was much smaller than she thought. All of the blood surrounding him had been drawn by the superficial scratches he had received before the actual wound. She took the tip of her dagger and lifted the skin gently. It must have been a knife coated in a poison that Iree had used. And yet she could clearly see the path that the poison had taken. It moved slow and thickly and had only spread about an inch in diameter from where the point of entry was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She knew what she would have to do then. Long ago, she had been bitten by a snake during her journeys through the woods. With no one around and no medical equipment, she had cut the wound open, sucked the venom, and spat it out. She had fallen grievously ill upon her return but she had lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was a long shot, but there was nothing else that she could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This too had been in a dream. She remembered straddling Kili, pressing the heavy blade to his throat. She had stabbed him and he had cried out in pain. But the dream had ended there: she didn't know if she had killed him or simply wounded him. Perhaps that was it, perhaps she never really killed him. Perhaps she only assumed it had been that way. Perhaps her dreams really never-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kili,” she said, moving the dagger so that it was face-down in her hand. “Forget what I said earlier. Looks like I will have to stick you with my dagger after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She leaned down and made a quick slash at his neck. He screamed and grabbed her shoulders in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "What are you doing?! Have you gone insane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hold still, I’m trying to save you, you imbecile,” she made another slash in the opposite direction, right on top of the first one. He cringed and closed his eyes but he did not scream. She leaned down and began to suck at the exposed wound with all of her might. The taste that filled her mouth was more foul than anything that she could have imagined. But it was working! The thick, syrupy substance was retreating from Kili’s wound and entering her mouth, where she held it at the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just then, Iree appeared behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Witch raised her hands, dagger held between them. She recognized Nadi’s curly hair and golden-brown skin. How fitting that she should meet her end there, by Iree’s hand once more. Curled up, too, with the very lover that Iree had set to torment her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She raised the dagger higher and suddenly was blown forward by an electrifying blow. She fell to the floor with a gasp and lay there twitching. Nadi jumped and looked up at her. Their eyes met for the first time in years and this time Nadi was not afraid or entranced. Her brow furrowed and she clutched the black-haired Dwarve tighter. Her cheeks ballooned for a second and then she spat out a mouthful of black fluid at the floor before Iree’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nadi muttered, wiping her mouth. Kili laughed and grabbed her arms with renewed strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>foul," he said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You don’t understand,” she said, scrubbing harder at her lips and glaring at Iree. “I’ve been waiting years to do something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “When you lovebirds are quite ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gandalf appeared behind him. His staff glowed a bright, pretty blue for a moment before returning to its normal color. At the same time, a spot on Iree’s back faded from the same shade to its regular color. It was Gandalf who had struck the final blow upon her, for his craft was more ancient and concentrated than her own. He nudged Iree with his foot and though she did not move, her eyes were open and she was breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well…” Gandalf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gandalf! Nadi! Bilbo!” Dori exclaimed from below them. One by one the Dwarves climbed the staircase and crowded around them. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I…” Nadi started. Fili cleared his throat and Nadi realized that she was still straddling Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing here?” Thorin asked, stepping towards them. Nadi’s mouth clamped shut in a thin line and it was Bilbo who spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She knew the Witch. She encountered her years ago in the forest, back when she was searching for your hunting party. She wanted to warn you about her, but she couldn't. It was part of a curse that the Witch had put upon her. She’s the one who shot the Witch through the window before Gandalf struck his blow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And she saved me by sucking the poison out of my neck,” Kili added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is this true? Were you really cursed by the Witch?” Thorin asked her and she nodded. She swallowed hard. She pointed first at her throat and then at Iree still laying upon the ground. “That’s why you didn't want us to enter the castle. That’s why you never spoke of your ordeal for all those years.” Thorin stepped closer to her, still surveying her eyes carefully. “Why exactly did she curse you thus? What did she not want you to speak on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi glanced at Kili, but none but Bilbo saw. She pointed to her throat, raised her eyebrows, and shrugged regretfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No matter,” Gandalf said slowly, watching her. “All is well and we are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was true. The fires had dwindled once more back to their infancy and the few imaginary beasts that prowled the house were small and weak of limb. It seemed as if Iree’s power of persuasion had weakened with her frozen state. Thorin embraced Nadi and pressed her forehead against his. None could hear what he was saying but Nadi closed her eyes and smiled in response. As Gandalf spoke to a foul-faced Iree, the Company embraced each other and apologized for the things that they had done whilst under a spell. They were bruised, battered, and tired but they were alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You know who she reminds me of,” Bilbo said in reference to Iree. As the Company watched, he pulled a small golden locket from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “By my beard!” Bofur exclaimed as he snatched it away from him. “Where did you get that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It must have fallen from someone’s pocket,” Bilbo said defensively for he had begun to like the locket and the picture inside it very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “See here, I wasn’t lying,” Bofur said, approaching Iree. Suddenly a piercing whistle echoed through the house and Bombur pushed Bofur away from the speeding projectile just in time. A small kitchen knife embedded itself in Iree’s chest and she gasped. Her eyes went blank and her body fell still. As the Company watched, she breathed in her last breath and died with a look of pure hatred upon her face. Bofur stood there staring at her, the locket swinging pathetically in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ailee was her daughter,” Bofur explained in response to Nadi’s confused expression. He bent down and placed the locket gently before her waxen face. “They both died never knowing the truth of the other's existence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She must have used her remaining strength to stab herself with the knife. She’d rather die than face the mercy of Dwarves. I wonder why.” Gandalf said. He bent down and pressed her eyelids closed, before muttering a few words in a foreign tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uh, believe you me, it’s quite the tale,” Fili said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Right. We’re all accounted for,” Thorin said, looking around. “Gather your weapons. We must g-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Right at that moment Nadi’s mouth filled with the aftertaste of poison and she vomited all over Thorin’s vest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The End...For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nadi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The young Dwarve turned around and smiled at Bilbo. She was heavily wounded about the face and some of her old scars had been reinjured. But the smile that she cast upon him was bright and warm as the descending sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They had just finished their battle with the Pale Orc and his minions. Bilbo had proven himself quite courageous when he guarded Thorin’s fallen body against the White Warg. They all had been courageous, even when it seemed as if all was lost and they were sure to either be torn apart, burned alive, or plummet to their deaths. Still, they fought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was the Eagles that had saved them in the end. Right when it seemed as if the single tree would snap under their weight, the Eagles had arrived and caught the falling Dwarves. Majestically, and beautifully, they had carried them away one by one. They had thought that Thorin had been killed as he lay limp within their talons. But upon setting them gently upon a grassy platform jutting from a mountain he had awakened and proclaimed, in his singular way, his surprise and appreciation for the Hobbit’s loyalty. They had turned as one and faced the blessed sight of their journey’s end. The Lonely Mountain loomed out of the fog before them. Though Bilbo had never been, the sight made him feel warm and happy as if it was his own home that he was gazing at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He thought to accost Nadi as the Company packed away and rearranged their things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Speak and be heard, Burglar,” she said joyously as he walked towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I meant to ask, and it’s perhaps none of my business, but it’s been on my mind and, well, when something’s on my mind it’s rather hard to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is it, Master Baggins?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why Kili? Why did the Witch choose him to be the subject of your nightmares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nadi froze and slowly her gaze traveled away from him. He turned and they both looked at Kili. He stood between Dwalin and Dori. They had their hands clasped upon his shoulders and they were shaking him in delight. As they mocked and praised his ordeal with Iree he smiled and lowered his eyes. The fading sunlight glowed its warm golden and amber tones behind him, creating a halo of light around his dark features. He looked up and smiled at them and, for the first time, Bilbo could see him as if through her eyes. He was handsome and brooding and strong: a young Dwarven prince who risked his life for his King and kin. He was her friend, Bilbo could see by the way that he held her eyes, and once he perhaps he had been so much more. Bilbo smiled in a very understanding way and nudged her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Go. Tell him of the dreams that you had about him. Iree is dead and I am sure that her curse has been broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can’t,” she said in a shy voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I pushed him away when he showed me nothing but love and kindness. I have no right to offer an apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Words can be meaningless and burdensome, most of the time,” Bilbo said. The irony of having spoken similar words to Kili did not escape him. “But now is not such a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He nudged her again and bid her ‘go.’ She looked at him with such a desperate expression that it almost broke his little heart. But she did pick up her weary feet and walk towards Kili.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I have faced many frightening things upon this journey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he watched her draw nearer to Kili, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but perhaps the thought of losing someone so loved has been the most frightening of all. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Nadi came to a stop before Kili and the two Dwarves next to him moved respectfully away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kili,” Nadi said, cordially.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Starlight,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he responded, just as kindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She opened her mouth and then closed it. With some effort, she tried again. “I am glad that you are safe,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And the same goes for you, Nadi,” he said. He wrapped his large arm around her waist and turned her to face the Lonely Mountain. “Are you ready to go home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “...yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thank you all so much for reading. Sending you love and happiness for this new year :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>